


Void (original)

by BlamefulSea



Series: Void [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Creation, Dark, Destruction, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gaster - Freeform, Going to be rewriten, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Lost Love, M/M, Not a harem story, Not your normal got changed into a monster story, Oc Reader - Freeform, Oc skeleton - Freeform, Oral Sex, Passive yandere sometimes, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader gets a name, Reader is male, Roller Coaster, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smol bean reader, Soul Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Reader, at least at first, death of children, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamefulSea/pseuds/BlamefulSea
Summary: You are a soul pulsing in the dark,  the only light in an empty void. When you are finally free from the darkness and let out into the worlds, will you breath new life and hope or well you drag them down into despair and pain.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833217
Comments: 66
Kudos: 141





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fic I've ever written, I'm still learning so your comments are very helpful.  
> Please read tags this will get dark, well later but still this fic will get dark.  
> no beta

_ 'Thoughts' _

Dark, Darker, Yet Darker.

There was no feeling or physical form, time had no meaning for it was scattered coming together and breaking apart repeatedly. Darkness covered every corner of this not world, there was no ground and there was no sky.

And yet, there is one light that pulses through this empty world, beating like a heart. Haloing a ring of light of different colors that cuts through the void.

**Thump**

_Flash, Blue Light_

**Thump**

_Flash, Red Light_

Then the silence of this empty void rumbled the only sound that ever penetrated through the darkness, the very air shaking with the rolling rumble, finally another halo of light followed after.

_Flash, Purple Light_

This halo brighter than the other two flashes then silence… silent as death….

**Thump**

_Flash, Blue Light_

The halos of light start again, repeating over and over cutting through the oppressive darkness.

This was your world and you were the source of the light, or rather your soul was the source of the halo of lights. That’s all you were, figureless, shapeless, but for the star that made up your soul. Pure white even as it flashed lights of blue and red.

Your pure white soul was dim, it only glowed brighter before releasing the rings of light. Slowly an inverted heart purple soul grew inside the star shape. As it started to fill out with every flash of light it expelled, the inverted heart would start to shake the rumbling building up again until your soul exploded with purple light. Reverting back to only the dim white star again, only for it all to repeat.

You were but thought, but even then what was your mind was scattered, never focused but in those tiny moments of light you could feel your dark world around you.

**Thump**

_Flash, Blue Light_

_‘There must be more’_

**Thump**

_Flash, Red Light_

_‘There has to be more’_

**Thump**

_Flash, Blue Light_

_‘Why am I here’_

**Thump**

_Flash, Red Light_

_‘Who am I’_

**Thump**

_Flash, Blue Light_

_‘What am I’_

**Thump**

_Flash, Red Light_

‘ _Is anyone there’_

**Thump**

_Flash, Blue Light_

_‘Why am I alone’_

**_Rumble~_ **

_Flash, Purple Light_

_‘I don’t want to be alone!’_

And again you are dragging into darkness, only for the cycle to repeat.

For times unknown to you this repeats knowing yet not knowing what was transpiring outside of yourself.

You knew that you were put here by something… no someone…yourself?

How…

**Thump**

_Flash, Blue Light_

_‘That’s right I am here and not here.’_

You were the soul of a creator that could not create with drawing or writing but your mind, oh your mind. Your imagination was your true power, you did not need paper or paint to create your worlds. Your worlds came alive within your mind, amazing worlds, full of light and darkness. You’ve created beings, played out their lives and how they would act in different situations.

But as much as you were a creator you had also destroyed worlds and hurt beings that you loved, just to pull emotions from yourself. But..

Why had you put your soul in this darkness…

**Thump**

_Flash, Red Light_

‘Why…’

Darkness descends again across your mind wiping the thoughts from your mind. Once more empty, but for that one desire that made your soul flare white.

_‘I don’t want to be alone!’_

The purple inverted soul within the white star began to rumble again, louder then before. The darkness around you shook and rolled as though in pain.

This time was different, this time something new was happening.

As the purple light once again split the darkness it felt to have more focus, more purpose. It seemed to lash out at the darkness around you.

_‘I don’t want to be alone!’_

Another flash of light, this time blue, struck out at the darkness next. A crack of light appeared in the darkness, a light other than your soul. Startled your soul starts to dim, you were scared, so used to your dark prison that the thought of something new scares you.

But watching the darkness begin to swallow the sliver of light your soul cracked into it, filled you again with courage to push against the sliver of light. This time sending a red light at the crack of light, more cracks appeared.

Feeling this you continued to attack where the cracks of light were spreading out to form a dark circle surrounded by cracks of pure white light. The darkness of the circle was even darker then the void you had been born into so long ago.

Fear shook through your soul dimming its glow, the darkness around you was silent and hadn’t moved to devourer the new void surrounded by cracked light. If you had a physical form you knew it would be shaking.

‘ _Do I dare to go ever further into darkness… or do I stay within my prison, trapped alone forever_.’

You knew that if you did not take this chance that you would never get a second one, you felt tired after attacking the darkness around you to create this new void. Feeling the last of your souls strength dwindling as it dimmed even darker then it usually did.

_‘There really is no choice…’_

With the last of your soul's power you moved towards the void as the darkness of your world started to consume the cracks of light around it.

With one last push, you take the last metaphorical step into this new void.

******

Awaking was the only word you could really use to describe for what happened next, having never truly slept before.

The first thing that you could feel was how heavy you felt, you didn’t even think you could move. Even as you think you were opening your eyes, at least that’s what it felt like, made it seem like it took so much effort. The second thing that you notice was that it was cold at least you thought so, it was also wet, another new experience.

The world around you was blurry and you couldn’t seem to focus. But what you could see was that you were surrounded by white, which didn’t help you at all.

You could feel there was more of you laid out on this wet cold white ground, _‘Snow’._

Yes snow, that’s what it was called you could feel it along your left side as you laid in it. Blurrily you could see something thin and black on the white snow whiched shocked you, thinking it was part of your world's darkness that had followed you. Only to see the thin black object twitch reacting to your want to move away.

‘It’s…my hand?’

You tried to move the black thin fingers again but it wouldn’t move, only growing tired as you tried to move other parts of your body nothing seemed to want to move. Not wanting to fall asleep or faint, you took to looking around you trying to see anything but the whiteness of snow.

That was when you realized you could only see out of one eye, confused you were fairly sure you had two. Why was the other eye not working?

_‘Did something happen when this body formed…’_

You knew that in that dark world you had no body, it only made sense to you that this body must have formed as you came into this world.

_‘But what is this world?’_

Not being able to move or see anything was rather frustrating, though nothing new you were used to just floating around your dark world not really doing much.

_‘Not much I can do now either since I can’t move or see very well.’_

So tired and deep in thought you missed the sound of a pair of footsteps heading towards you. Only snapping out of it at the first voice you’d ever heard.

“Come On Papy Your Go So Slow! We're Going To Be Late!”

“Sorry bro, I’m frozen to the bone out here don’t think I could move any faster you might have to carry me.”

“UGH! Papyrus No!”

The footsteps were heading away from you

You wanted to move so badly, you want to see what they looked like, you want to…

“Ah…”

Was that your voice… it was so quiet and soft, unused. _‘Yes that was my voice I have to try again!”_

“AH!”

The footstep stopped,

“Did You Hear That Brother?”

“Yeah…”

“I Think It Came From This Direction! Come On Papyrus Someone Might Be In Trouble And Need Our Help.”

“Wait bro, hey I said wait!”

The footsteps were now running over to where you were, hope filled you that they would help you. Your vision was getting darker even as their footsteps were getting closer. You had noticed that using your voice had used what little energy you had left.

“Papyrus Look Someone's Laying In The Snow Over There. Don't Worry Friend The Magnificent Sans Will Save You!”

“Wait Sans don’t go near them you don’t, Hey!”

Their running footsteps right next to you now, the crunching of snow so loud to you as the person dropped next to you.

“Wowzers! I Mean Are You Ok Friend Do Not Worry We Are Here To Help You.”

You felt a hand on your shoulder gently rolling you onto your back, gave you the first look of another being ever. Staring at the person above you your vision finally focused, staring up into blue eyelights and a round skeletal head.

_‘Oh, it's skeleton. Wait what’s that next to his head, I can barely make it out.’_

UnderSwap Sans

HP – 20

ATK – 20

DEF – 20

Likes to say Mweh heh heh

 _‘Weird how I can see that. UnderSwap Sans’_ Your vision started to darken again, causing you to panic, _‘Sans please help me! I don’t want to go back into the dark place!’_

“It's Ok, The Magnificent Sans Is Here And So Is His Lazy Brother Papyrus” Sans voice though loud and a shock to you was quieter now….. “Papyrus Get Over Here!”

You take that back he was still rather loud, but it was nice to hear Sans next to you. You were a little sad about not being about to see them

“Uh bro.” That voice must be Sans brother, Papyrus, you hadn’t even heard him walk over to you two.

“Brother We Must Help Them.”

There was something that sounded like a sigh, “Alright bro if you insist.”

“Good Because The Magnificent Sans Was Not Going To Leave Them Here In The Snow… N-N-Naked!” You felt Sans let go of your shoulder jumping back away from you.

“Wow bro moven a bit fast there ain’tcha.” Papyrus chuckled.

“Brother Now Is Not The Time. We Have A Naked Monster In Front Of Us, That We Must Cloth!” there was movement next to you as Sans moved closer to you again.

You could feel your soul jump as something small and soft landed across your hips and pelvic. What did Sans put on you?

Papyrus chuckled again, “Uh bro, don’t think your bandanna is going to cover much of them.”

“Hmm Maybe Your Right Brother” there was the sound of pacing next to you before stopping next to your head. “I Got It! Brother Hand Me Your Hoodie.”

There was silence for a second from papyrus, “Uh, my hoodie?”

Sans sighed, “Yes Brother Your Hoodie It's Big Enough To Cover Them So We Can Take Them Home With Us.”

You wish you could see them, to take in their expressions. Did bone show expressions? Listening to them was nice to but even that was slowly starting to fade into more murmurs of voices than actual words.

Everything was so new, even this new darkness you were starting to fall into, but it was comforting to listen to at least the sound of Sans and Papyrus. Even this falling asleep was new to you, it wasn’t scary but felt peaceful.

The last thing you felt as you gave into sleep was something warm slipping over your head hugging you. Then the feeling of floating as arms carried you, holding you close.


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the brothers house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me. 💜  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly

Soft and warm were the first things you feel as you slowly regain consciousness, it was so nice and different from what you were used to. The darkness that had been your home for so long was never warm or cold, it was neutral and never changing. Even when you hadn’t even opened your eyes yet you knew that you were no longer in that darkness, it wasn’t oppressive at all here.

With great effort you open your eyes to see where you were, at first your vision of the world was still blurry and it seemed you couldn’t see anything from your left eye. Were you blind in one eye? Was that normal? Pushing the thoughts aside you tried to focus on clearing your vision, looking around you seeing lights and were those colors?

You had never seen colors before even with your vision blurry you tried to focus on the, orange yes orange that was what that color is, objects laying on you or at least you think that it’s on you. The objects felt heavy so it must be you, right, unless it was something else?

It was exciting, you could see colors they were so bright and interesting you couldn’t pull your eyes away from the orange things laying in front of you. As you started at the object your vision slowly started to come into focus. You felt something build within your soul as you finally could see what the orange things were.

Sleeves, the orange things were sleeves, the orange objects in front of you were objects at all but arms. Your arms in orange sleeves, you were so happy with this discovery you could feel your soul pulse with your excitement at your new discovery. You had arms and they were in sleeves, long sleeves you couldn’t even see your hands. You had hands right, you thought you did.

The sleeves were attached to something wrapped around your chest and some of it was cushioning the back of your neck. It felt nice and smelled sweet and smokie? Was that smell, it was interesting and you found yourself liking it, it was a peaceful smell.

Your attention was pulled away from your new discoveries when you felt the corners of your mouth start to move up. What was your mouth doing? Whatever it was your mouth had been doing it had stopped when you caught it moving.

Pushing the movement of your mouth from your mind you turned your focus to your arms, the orange was so bright it was a shock to your new vision. Looking away from your arms you could see that you were wrapped in something blue. A blanket? Was that what was covering you or were you just these arms and head.

No that was silly you remember that you had legs so the blue blanket must be covering them. You could feel the blanket with your legs, it was soft and warm. It felt so nice you had never felt like this before it was, nice?

Looking away from the wonderful blue blanket you tried to turn your head only for it to shake slowly in place, your head felt so heavy. Giving up for now you tried to look around at what your eye could see around you.

Seeing something green next to your head you could see that it towered above you from head to foot, it also looked like it was under you. What was this thing you were on… a couch?

Maybe…

Looking away from the maybe couch you looked down the length of it past the arm rest you could see a wooden table with four chairs. You blinked seeing a rock on the table, why was there a rock on the table. Maybe that was something you needed on the table was a rock, you didn’t know but it was interesting.

You could just see the top of a brown door, or was that a window, no the window was above the couch you were laying on so it must be a door. You couldn’t see out the window sadly, the couch was covering it from your view.

All that was left to see was the white ceiling and blue walls, but you found those interesting too. The walls were a nice light blue, it was calming and the ceiling had an interesting pattern of bumps and grooves in it.

Feeling a little sad you couldn’t see the rest of the room without turning your head you looked down at your orange covered arms. What to do now, you couldn’t move your limbs and head felt too heavy to move but you couldn’t stay laying like this forever, could you?

In the darkness you were only your soul floating through it with no real purpose, could you float here? Was that something you could do? Maybe, but you really didn’t think so your new body was like a cage for your soul. But your soul was you and your body was made by your soul so couldn’t it then make your body do what you wanted it to do…

“Pretty deep in thought there buddy.”

Your soul jumped which you watched amazed as your body actually moved, well twitch but still your body had moved. You could even feel that the hands you couldn’t see had grabbed onto the inside of the sleeves covering them.

“Whoa, sorry didn’t mean to rattle your bones their pal.”

There was that voice again, you recognized it but the voice was coming from your blind side. It had a tenor sound to it, deep but high it was nice, you decided you liked the voice of the person next to you. Though you should probably reply, how did sound work again…

“Uh buddy you ok there.”

“uh.” Yay you did it you made a sound just like the other voice, you were so proud of yourself. Though your voice sounded quieter, softer, unused than the other person's voice.

“hm.”

Feeling movement across your face you could see the tips of something white wave in front of your face, air coming from it. What was that? The object moved into view, it was a skeleton hand it waved again making you blink as the long slim phalanges waved in front of your working eye.

“Blind on one side, that sockets.”

“ha.” Yes a new sound you were getting better at this talking thing.

“Like puns huh, nice.”

Wait he had made a pun? What was a pun? Was that a pun?

You followed his hand as he lowered it, wait no come back you was looking at that.

“It alright if I turn your head so we can see eye to eye?”

“Ah!” Yes, yes turn my head for me maybe then I’ll learn how to do it!

“uh, ok well I’ll take that as a yes then.”

You watch excitedly as the hand comes back taking a gentle hold of your chin, slowly moving your head to turn it towards the voice.

There sitting in front of you on a low wood table was a tall skeleton hunched over in a black tank top and green cargo shorts, his black socket eyes were small and he seemed to be tense even though his teeth were set in a lazy smile. A white stick was between his teeth, you watched him chew on it as he rolled it around his mouth.

You noticed text pop right next to him like it had done with the other skeleton you had seen, Sans. But this one said something different,

UnderSwap Papyrus

HP – 1

ATK – 1

DEF – 1

He doesn’t trust you.

Odd that there was just text sitting in the air telling you his name, but maybe that was just how it was here? Did your own stats show on your right shoulder too? What were stats? How did you know that was what those were?

“There now we can stare oddly at each other.” Papyrus took the stick out of his mouth, a round red shiny ball was attached to it.

Oh it’s a sucker…right? Well he was right you were staring oddly at each other now, especially as you had been staring over his right shoulder and then at the sucker. It was just so red and interesting, sadly you turned your attention back on Papyrus blinking up at him.

“Right, so I got a few questions if you’ll humor me.” He twirled the sucker between his phalanges, the red pop distracting you. He made that look so easy you felt a new emotion strike you, jealousy or was it envy?

Oh right, he wants to ask you questions, looking again at the twirling candy and back at Papyrus.

“Ah?” Aw some sound but it sounded a little different, hmm. It's not like you didn’t know words it’s just speaking them was well, new.

Papyrus’s brows moved which was interesting to watch as they moved down before going back up. How does bone move? But maybe your theory from earlier was right, maybe it was his soul that allowed him to move the bone that made up his face.

A monster's soul is them and their bodies are but a physical form their soul has made of them.

Monster?

Pushing those thoughts away you turn your attention back to Papyrus as he placed the sucker back in his mouth, humming in thought. Could you hum? You tried humming the same way as Papyrus had, feeling the corners of your mouth turn up again when you did it correctly. You were smiling, that's what your mouth was doing, you were proud of yourself for being able to hum and so you smiled.

There was a cough from Papyrus, “So can you talk?”

“Ca-ca-can.. t-ta-talk?” You were so excited, you had actually said words. Even though you had stuttered and they sounded whispery.

The corners of Papyrus teeth went up into a real smile nodding his head, “So got a name?”

A name? Did you have a name? You didn’t think so, so the answer was?

“N-no.” Yes that was the word, right?

Papyrus frowned, leaning back on his left hand and his right taking the sucker from his mouth, “Well we can’t just call you nothing, I guess we’ll have to think of a name for you. But I’ll leave that to my awesome bro, I’m sure he can give you a good name.”

He wanted Sans to give you a name? You couldn’t find yourself really caring that much, you hadn’t had a name before but if it made it easier for the brothers to give you one then that was ok with you.

Papyrus replaced the sucker into his mouth, “So where are you from buddy?”

You felt your brows and corners of your mouth lower, all these new facial experiences while interesting didn’t distract you from the new question Papyrus asked. You just didn’t know how to tell him and the thoughts of your old world though not bad weren’t good either.

“D-dark, al-l-lone.” In simple terms this was true.

Papyrus hummed staring at you, did he want more?

“N-no tim-me, e-e-endless.” Papyrus mouth fell open, the sucker falling out of his mouth onto his shirt.

Was that the wrong thing to say? Should you have not added onto the description of your world.

Papyrus shook his head picking up the sucker from his shirt frowning at it before shrugging and putting it back in his mouth. “So I take it you didn’t come from around here?”

“No.” At least you didn’t think so, no you were fairly sure this world you found yourself in was in no way connected to your dark world.

Papyrus made a grunting noise, “I see…” he leaned forward placing his elbow on his knees, it was fascinating to watch him move. “So can you move at all or…”

Oh right moving, you had been thinking about that before Papyrus came and started talking to you. Trying to remember how it felt when Papyrus moved your head, you shakily turned your head away from him then back. It still felt heavy and took a lot of concentration just to turn your head, you sighed laying the side of your face back down.

“A l-little, fee-l hea-heavy not u-used to bo-body.”

Papyrus was tapping one of his phalanges against his teeth looking thoughtful, “What do you mean you're not used to your body?”

How did you explain this to Papyrus, you didn’t even truly know yourself, “Was only s-s-soul in d-d-darkness, f-floating, wanted o-out. N-not be alone anymore, broke through darkness and stepped through void t-to here. I think I n-need a bo-body for my soul to sur-survive outside of darkness.” Yes that seemed right…maybe?

You looked into Papyrus’s eyes, he was frowning again. Had you said something wrong?

Papyrus opened to say something else only for the front door to smash open, “PAPYRUS YOU ABANDONED YOUR POST!”

The loud impact of the door followed by Sans' voice made you jump. Sans voice was deeper than his brothers but was louder, and it made you smile to hear it again, turning your head you could only make out the top of a white skull of another skeleton. Sans stomped around the couch placing his hands hips continuing to lecture his brother.

Sans was shorter than his brother and while Papyrus’s skull was long, Sans skull was rounder, he also had larger eye sockets with big round blue eyelights. Wearing a grey shirt with shoulder pads and darker grey pants, baby blue gloves on each of his hands and boots that went up to his knee. What caught your eye the most was the blue bandanna tied around his neck, it really matched his eyelights.

“Sorry bro, just came to check on our guest. Didn’t want them to get bonely.” Papyrus pointed at you lying next to him.

“UGH Papyrus No Puns!” Sans stomped his foot, Papyrus' smile grew chuckling at Sans reaction. “I Do Commend You On Checking On Our New Friend Though, That Was Very Kind Of You.”

Blue eyelights looked over at you growing larger as Sans realized you were awake, you were surprised at how fast Sans rushed over pushing Papyrus off the table, grunting as he landed on the floor, to be nearer to you.

“Friend Your Finally Awake!” You were amazed to watch his round eyelights turn into stars as they looked at you, that was so cool. “I Should Reintroduce Myself, I Am The Magnificent Sans Royal Guard In-Training. What Is Your Name?”

You smiled at Sans excitement, “I-it’s nice to me-meet the mag-magnificent Sans, I-I don’t have a n-name.”

Sans star eyelights grew, “Gasp! No The Magnificent Sans New Friend Must Have A Name.” did he just say gasp, your smile grew at this adorable skeleton, Sans turned to look at Papyrus who hadn’t moved from the floor just lying there. “Papy We Must Help Our Friend Find A Name.”

You couldn’t see Papyrus very well but chuckled seeing his hand come up and give a thumbs up. “You’d be the best person for the job bro.”

Sans nodding looked back at you, putting his hand to his chest he stood up striking a hero pose, “Do Not Worry Friend I Will Give You The Best Name Second Only To Mine!” saying this he turned and ran up what sounded like stairs, “Mweheheheh” As another door was slammed upstairs.

Chuckling you noticed you could see the rest of the room had a large tv against the wall that led to a kitchen. The stairs Sans must have taken were on the left side of the tv, at least you guessed so you couldn’t see them still.

“My bros really cool isn’t he.” Papyrus was sitting up looking at you smiling.

“Yes, I r-really like him.” You really liked him, you could tell he was a good person.

Papyrus’s smile widened, “Good then you won't do anything to him.” You up at him as he stood up towering over you.

“Do what to him, I c-can’t move and even if I could, I wouldn’t.” You must have a look of confusion on your face because Papyrus looked uncomfortable looking away from you.

Pulling out the sucker from his mouth, you noticed the red pop was gone, he rubbed the back of his head with the other hand, sighing. “Huh, guess you got me there pal. Just saying though, need to look out for my cool little bro you know.”

Staring up at Papyrus you understood what he meant but at the same time you didn’t, “N-not really, but I think I understand.”

Papyrus looked back down at you slouching a smile on his face, shrugging, he placed the stick from the sucker inside his shorts pocket. You looked at each other for a while in silence before Papyrus broke it snapping his fingers.

“That reminds me, I forgot to tell you you’ve been asleep for two days now. Sans was really worried, we almost took you to Undyne so she could check on you. Should probably let her know you’re up.” You watched him pull out something from another pocket of his shorts, a cell phone and began typing on it.

What was an Undyne?

Confused, you turned your head away from Papyrus blinking up at the ceiling, you had been sleeping for two day. Was that a long time?

“Also Muffet gave me this to give to you, should help you feel better.” Looking back at Papyrus to see him holding some kind of cup with a straw in it. “It’s Spider Cider,” he explained handing it to you but when you didn’t reach for it, Papyrus placed it on the coffee table. “Right can't move, uh you mind if I prop you up and help you drink it?”

You wanted to try it whatever it was, “Yes please.”

Nodding Papyrus fidgeted with his hands before kneeling down to reach for the back of your neck and under your right arm pulling you to him as he sat on the edge of the couch with you. Your arms fell in your lap as Papyrus laid you against his chest, the same sweet and smoky scent that came from the orange hoodie you wore was coming from him. Turning your head towards Papyrus’s neck you sniffed, you really liked the smell.

Papyrus stopped moving the pillow behind you when you sniffed him, “Uh buddy?”

“I like this smell.” You wanted him to know that you like it.

Papyrus grabbed you again, lying you back down on the pillow that had been moved up, you were confused as he pulled back a light orange glow on his face. That was interesting, you didn’t know skeletons could glow. But it made sense you supposed your own soul liked to glow, you wondered if your own face could glow like his.

“Heh thanks.” Papyrus scratched the back of his neck, turning around he grabbed the drink he had set down.

You yelped when he let go of you, your neck not wanting to support your head flopped backwards staring at the ceiling again.

“Oh geez, sorry buddy.” You felt Papyrus’s hand on the back of your neck again lifting your head back up, you smiled at him, he looked embarrassed.

“It's ok.” It really was, you knew Papyrus didn’t know you couldn’t support your own head, looking down with your eye you blinked at the cup he was offering you the straw stuck in it.

How do you use a straw? You knew this… at least you think you do. Opening your mouth Papyrus moved the straw passed your teeth, now what..

“Gotta close your mouth buddy.” Papyrus urged you, which you did following his directions, now what…Hearing Papyrus chuckle you looked up at him, the light orange glow on his face, “You're killing me pal, you have to suck on the straw to drink.”

Suck?

Oh right, sucking on the straw in your mouth you finally got to taste your first drink. Closing your eyes you hummed as you continued to drink the warm sweet liquid that filled your mouth, it disappeared once it hit the back of your throat. It was really good, almost like apple cider…. How did you know what apple cider tastes like, what is apple cider?

“Take it easy, it's not going anywhere.” Papyrus chuckled at you, opening your eyes you hadn’t even noticed that you were drinking so fast.

Pulling back panting smiling up at him, “I-it tastes really good, I like it.” You hummed again taking the straw back in your mouth and continued drinking.

“Yeah Muffet makes some really good stuff.” Papyrus pulled the straw away when it started making slipping noises, the cup now empty.

You stared sadly down at the cup as Papyrus laid you back down before placing the cup on the coffee table. “I wish there was more.”

Chuckling Papyrus moved to sit back on the table, turning to look at you, “It’s a good thing you're small otherwise that would have been a big trouble to deal with. Your stutter is gone now too must be getting better.”

You hadn’t even noticed that you weren’t stuttering anymore, but you were caught by what he said first.

Looking down at yourself you saw that even half sitting up your legs just barely made it to the end of the second cushion. “Small?”

You looked back at Papyrus who was pulling out another sucker, a purple one this time. “Yeah, nothin wrong with being small. You actually might be a few inches taller than Sans I think.”

You nodded, realizing you had just moved your head up and down. You raised your head to look down at your hands laying in your lap. Just seeing the tips of your phalanges peeking from the orange sleeves. Their black color stood out against the orange of the hoodie and blue blanket.

Wanting them to move, you tried to make them move only for your fingertips to twitch, smiling you looked up at Papyrus. Feeling pride in yourself as he nodded, seeing what you had tried to do. “Keep trying pal, you’ll get there.”

Nodding, you turn to focus back on your fingers again but jump as the door upstairs slammed again. You could hear Sans run down the stairs, turning your head as you watched him skid into the room, a big smile on his face and stars in his eyes, literally.

“I Have The Perfect Name For Our New Friend!” Sans bounced over to you and Papyrus.

“Let's hear it bro.” Papyrus asked, resting his head on his hand leaning on his knee, slouching his back.

Sans puffed up his chest in pride, “My Friends Name Should Be, Pluto!” he struck a heroic pose after announcing the name he picked out.

You didn’t know if you really liked that name, but you didn’t want to be mean to Sans and shoot down the name he had picked out for you.

“Nah sorry Sans, don’t think he's a Pluto. How about Toby?” Papyrus offered instead, but you didn’t like that name either and neither did Sans it seemed.

Huffing Sans crossed his arms, “That's Awful Papy, No The Name Must Be Special For A Friend Of The Magnificent Sans.” Sans tapped his foot in thought, thinking of another name he stood straighter. “How About, Luna.”

Both Papyrus and you looked at Sans, “Uh Sans, isn’t Luna like a girl's name?” Sans deflated from his pose pouting. “What about Max or we could give him a font name.” Papyrus offered another name patting his brothers back.

“Hmm, I Don't Know. Nothing Seems To Be Great Enough For The Magnificent Sans New Friend.” Sans sighed, put out that neither of his suggestions had worked.

It was your name, maybe you should pick what you wanted to be called… you have been nameless for so long. Existing only as a soul, a thoughts of a being, your mind and soul floating as one through the darkness of your creation.

“Friend Are You Alright?” Sans voice called to you, lifting your head you looked over at the two brothers both giving you worried looks. “Do Not Worry We Will Find A Name That Fits You Yet!.” You smiled at Sans, his positivety cheering you up.

“How about we get buddy here in some actual clothes bro, I mean he has been sleeping in my hoodie for two days now.” Sans and you turn to look over at Papyrus, he chuckled at the face of disgust that crossed Sans face.

“Ugh, Papyrus Don't Remind Me. You Just Want Your Dirty Hoodie Back, Go Get A Bath Ready For Him While I Go Grab Him Some Of My Clothes.” Sans ran up the stairs to his room slamming the door to his bedroom open.

“Bath?” Papyrus looked down at you as he stood up, “Well pal ready for a swim?”

“I don’t think I can swim Papyrus.” You showed this by tilting your head side to side.

Chuckling Papyrus left you there on the couch but you didn’t hear him climb the stairs, frowning you tried to see behind you only to hear what must be running water upstairs.

How did he get up there without using the stairs?

Hearing the door open the sound of water grew louder, “Papyrus, Where Is Our Friend?” You could hear Sans ask over the water filling the tub, but you couldn’t make out what Papyrus said only the reply Sans gave. “Really Brother Must I Do Everything.”

You started to feel bad, did you get Papyrus in trouble? You wish you could move so that you could help but for some reasons your body just didn’t seem to want to work for you.

Seeing Sans come down the stairs smiling at you, “The Bath Is Ready For You Friend, Is It Alright If I Carry You?”

Sans wanted to carry you? You looked like you were the same size would he be ok, “Will I be too heavy?”

“Mweheheheh, Do Not Worry Friend For I The Magnificent Sans Royal Guard In-Training Am Strong Enough To Carry You Anywhere!” You smiled at him as he struck a strong pose, a little confused where the wind was coming from to make the tails of his bandanna flutter behind him.

“Ok, but maybe just to the bathroom first.” You wanted to try the bath even never having one before, you knew what one was.

Smile growing Sans put one arm behind your back and the other under your knees lifting you with the blanket wrapped around you with ease. Surprised at his strength your eye widened as he laid you against his chest.

Turning he carried you towards and up the stairs, you leaned your head back to stare up at him blinking in wonder. You didn’t think you could ever carry someone else anywhere, especially when you couldn’t walk yet. But you didn’t think even if you could walk you would have the strength.

“Your amazing Sans.” You whispered in awe.

A light baby blue glow lit up Sans cheeks, “O-Of Course I Am! I Am The Magnificent Sans After All.”

The rushing of water from the bathroom got louder as Sans carried you inside setting you down on your feet. They didn’t want to support you though, you ended up leaning completely again Sans as he held you up.

The blue blanket fell to the floor, leaving you only in Papyrus’s orange hoodie, “Papyrus Hurry!” the glow on Sans face was a deeper blue now.

“Almost ready Sans one minuet.” Papyrus chuckled at his brother's predicament behind you.

Looking to the left of you were surprised to see another skeleton in the bathroom you hadn’t met looking back at you. Their white skull was round with a narrow chin and jawline, their eye sockets were large but narrowed at the corners the right eye socket was the only one with a blue round eyelight the other socket was black and empty. Someone was also holding them up too, just like Sans was holding you. They were even wearing the same colored hoodie.

Not wanting to be rude you smiled at the other skeleton who smiled at the same time, confused you moved your head back which the skeleton did as well. When you frowned the skeletons eye sockets narrowed as the bone between them drew down at the same time.

“Having fun buddy?” startled you watched the other skeletons eye sockets widen in shock at the same time. Standing next to the skeleton was Papyrus who was covering his mouth with one of his hands.

“Papyrus this skeleton keeps copying me.” You nod your head towards the skeleton in front of you, you both frown at each other as they mimicked you.

“Friend That Is You.” Sans took his hand off your back to wave a hand that looked just like Sans’s move off the other skeletons back at the same time waving as well. Papyrus was doubled over his hand firmly pressed against his mouth.

Blinking at what you now realized was a mirror a light blue glow appeared on the skeleton's face. “Oh…”

“Mweheheheh, Don't Worry Friend. Brother, Stop Messing Around And Help Me Take Off Your Disgusting Hoodie So That Our Friend May Bath.” Papyrus stood up from his crouch wiping his eye sockets clear of orange tears.

“Sorry bro, it was just funny how he was playing with his reflection.” Papyrus shrugged at Sans who huffed.

You watched Papyrus in the mirror move forward towards you and Sans a light orange growing on his face. Bending a little he grabbed the edge on the hoodie and started to pull it up.

You watch in interest as your body was slowly revealed to you, both your leg bones were black but your pelvic and spin were white. You leaned more against Sans as he let go of your back so that Papyrus could pull the hoodie higher forcing you to lift your arms.

Sans hands replaced his hold under your arms as Papyrus slipped the hoodie over your head you closed your eyes as with one last pull it was off. Looking back in the mirror you looked yourself over not noticing how uncomfortable the brothers were.

You blinked as blue magic surrounded you lifting you away from Sans, his entire face powdered with a light blue glow. Slowly you found yourself turned away from him, and were lifted over the edge of the tub and slowly lowered into warm water.

The water felt so nice against your bones, hearing the brother’s sigh you turned to look at them confused. Sans was on the floor covering his face with his hands, his legs laid stretched out on the floor. Papyrus had one hand on the wall next to the tub kneeling down the other was over his eyes.

Looking back down at the water around you was as high as your hip, blurring your black legs and feet. Your arms were laying by your sides hands in the water, it was interesting to you that only your hands and forearms were as black as your legs. The rest of your arms were as white as your ribs and spin.

Looking back at the brothers to see Sans stand up, “I Will Go Start Dinner!” be rushing out of the bathroom. Leaving Papyrus and you there as he ran away, blinking after the retreating skeleton you turned your head to look at Papyrus who was just looking at the door as if he wanted to follow his brother.

You looked down at your lap sitting naked in the water, realizing why the brothers couldn’t look at you but not really understanding. “Sorry.”

Papyrus sighed, “Don’t worry about it, not your fault you can’t move. Do…do you need help cleaning yourself?”

Turning your head to look back up at Papyrus you smile at him, “Yes please.”

Groaning Papyrus moved to kneel by the side of the tub, grabbing a loofah from the corner of the tub you watched as he rubbed a blue bar over it. Bubbles and white foam build on the loofah, your eye widened as you watch it grow, some of it falling into the tub.

“Ok let's get this over with and not loofah about.” You chuckled as Papyrus grabbed the femur closest to him, lifting it out of the water he started to scrub you down from head to foot. You couldn’t help but laugh when he gently scrubbed between your ribs, or groan when he worked the loofah down your spin.

“Don’t think I’ve never seen black bones before.” He had murmured as he cleaned between your phalanges.

“You don’t have any black bones?” You asked curiously watching him switch to your other arm.

“Nope, not one it’s just interesting to see I guess.” Papyrus placed the loofah in the water reaching for the drain, unplugging the now lukewarm water.

Maybe it's not in his design?

Design?

“Ugh, thank the angel that’s over with. Come on, let's get you dressed and go see what my bros cooking for dinner.” You were again lifted into the air by the blue glow, realizing then that it was Papyrus that had used it on you earlier.

A towel was wrapped around you rubbing you down to dry you off the blue glow around you keeping you standing. Papyrus reached for the clothes that Sans had dropped off before carrying you upstairs.

Papyrus quickly slipped star patterned boxers up your legs covering your pelvic and hip bones. You chuckled at the relieved face he made once they were on, Papyrus smiled down at you. You blinked to feel that your feet were flat on the ground, you eye level with Papyrus’s rib cage, looking down you could see them shake as they supported your weight.

Looking wide eyed up at Papyrus who’s smile grew, it dropped as you gasped and your knees gave out beneath you. Papyrus grabbed you under your arms so you didn’t fall to the ground.

“Heh that was close, huh buddy.” Papyrus set you down on the edge of the tub, reaching for the sink to grab the light blue shirt to slip over your head. “Still need to get you a name. Can you think of anything?”

Your skull popped out of the shirt looking up at him, “A name…”

Turning your head you looked at the mirror that took up the whole wall, looked at who you were now. You were but a soul wanting freedom, and you had reached your goal.... hadn't you?

Ziel a word of two meanings.

Frowning as you looked into your reflections into your one blue eyelight, did that word truly fit you…

“Papyrus…” you looked back at the tall skeleton you were messing with the black shorts, he stopped looking over at you. “Is Ziel a good name?”

“Uh, I mean if that’s what you want to be called then we can call you that. Though I think I’ll just keep calling you buddy or pal if that’s ok with you.” Papyrus said kneeling down to help you finish getting dressed, you were proud you were able to lift your legs and slip them through into the shorts.

Once slipped all the way on, Papyrus went to the bathroom door stopping to look back at you. “I’ll get Sans to carry you down, I’m bone tired.” Rubbing his head he left yawning.

Left alone you looked down at your arms sitting in your lap you couldn’t help but to feel sad that he was gone. Papyrus just left but you wanted him back, the touching was so new and nice. Everything was so much better in this world, you liked it here.

Lifting your fingers one at a time to tap them against your leg, listening to the gentle sound of bone hitting bone. Hearing hurried footsteps you felt joy feel you as you looked up at Sans.

“Papyrus Says You Are Ready For Dinner, But That Lazy Bones Left You All Up Here By Yourself.” You smiled as he stuck a pose placing his hand over his soul, “Do Not Worry My Dear Friend Ziel, For I The Magnificent Sans Will Not Leave You Behind. Mweheheheh!”

Swooping you into his arms he smiled down at you laughing, “Papyrus told you my name?”

“Yes Though My Brother Is Lazy He Did See Fit To Tell Me The Name Of My New Friend Ziel.” Sans carried you out of the bathroom down the stairs and over to the table you saw earlier placing you in a chair, a sleeping Papyrus sitting across from you.

“Thank you Sans.” You smiled at him, how could you not.

Beaming Sans placed his hands on hips, “Of Course Friend Ziel, Now It's Time For Dinner. It Won't Take Long, Just You Wait Here!”

Watching him leave your smile became softer, you really hope you could call this place home. Papyrus made a snoring noise making you chuckle, yes you wanted this world to be your new home.

That was when you noticed that you could no longer see Papyrus’s stats bar, where did it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry to much about his name... (this is not the actually name I use for this OC)  
> Reader will change as the story progresses, trying to portray a person that has never experienced anything before but yet knows what things are.  
> Ziel just means soul in Dutch if you wanted to know, also means goal or target in German  
> Papyrus is being rather active isn't he... but I couldn't really see him letting Sans help reader with bathing lol  
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter this is all still pretty much new to me


	3. Time Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tacos, movie and glitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me. 💜  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly

Looking at the sleeping Papyrus you knew that his stats bar had been floating next to his head the whole time he was giving you a bath… but now they were gone. Come to think of it you hadn’t seen Sans stats bar since they found you, did it just disappear after a while. They must, since you could no longer see them anymore.

There was a crash from the kitchen, the loud noise made you wince your hands twitched grabbing onto the cloth of your shorts. Shaking your head to get rid of the ringing, you smiled at the new experience, it was fascinating to hear such a loud sound.

“All Is Fine In Here, Do Not Worry About The Smoke Dear Friend Ziel!” Sans called through the kitchen door.

Smoke?

Seeing a black cloud crawling its way across the ceiling, you stare at it in wonder. Until the smell hit your noise, frowning you let out a cough as the smoke tickled the back of your throat. This was not the same smoky smell from Papyrus’s hoodie, you don’t think you like it as much.

Hearing another cough coming from next to you, you turned your head to look at Papyrus when he let out another cough. “Guess bros forgot to open a window.” An orange glow appeared in his left eye socket, followed by a noise of something opening in the kitchen.

“Thank You Papy Now Everyone Can Smell The Magnificent Sans Cooking!” Was that what cooking smelled like? You let out another cough watching the dark smoke leave the room.

Papyrus chuckled resting his head in his hand looking towards the kitchen, “Sharing’s caring, right Ziel?” he winked over at you. It was so interesting how their faces could move, like blinking without eyelids.

“Is it?” You didn’t know but maybe since Papyrus said it, it could be true.

Papyrus nodded sagely, closing his eyes, taking out two suckers from his hoodie and laying one of them down on the table in front of you. “Sure is, it’s a nice thing to do.” He smirked at you slipping the other sucker into his mouth. “See if you can get the sucker.”

Looking down at the sucker he had left you on the table you blinked at it, was he giving it to you to be nice? Furrowing your brow at the sucker you focused on lifting your hand to the table, your arms felt so heavy as you slowly raised them up to rest them on the table. You felt tired just moving your arms, but it felt like after moving them they didn’t feel as heavy as before.

“There you go buddy, you can do it.” Papyrus’s gentle encouragement pushed you to move one of your hands over the sucker, curling your fingers around the small treat you smiled up at him proudly. “Good job, kid.”

“Thank you.” Now that you had the sucker, what do you do with it? How do you get the little white paper around the candy off?

Turning your hand over to look at the sucker in your hand you were fascinated by how your bones in your forearm moved. The black bones of your forearm were rather delicate looking compared to Papyrus’s, looking across the table to look at his forearms you couldn’t see them though since he had put his hoodie back on, he must have grabbed it before leaving the bathroom.

“Need help there buddy.” Your eye flicked up to look at him to see he was pointing at the sucker in your hand, nodding you stretch your arm out to hand it to him to open it.

You watched him as he untwisted the paper from the sucker eyelight widening as it revealed a blue candy inside. Smiling at him as he handed back to you, surprised when your arm raised up your hand to take it from him. It was a movement that you didn’t have to think about, it was new.

“Man, maybe we should have done this before giving you a bath.” You heard Papyrus chuckle as you took the candy back.

“Gasp, Papyrus You’ll Spoil Friend Ziel’s Dinner With That Candy!” Sans scolded his brother, holding two plates in his hands. “Here Friend Ziel Try My Magnificent, but not as magnificent as I, Tacos.” Sans placed one of the plates on the table in front of you.

“Sorry bro, just helping the kid here to use his hands. Tibia honesty all he needed was a little incentive.” Papyrus smiled at Sans as he placed the other plate down in front of him.

“I’m So Proud Of You Brother Being So…..Was That A Pun?” Papyrus’s smile grew when Sans frowned at him.

“What bro, not humerus enough for you?” Papyrus chuckled as Sans huffed, crossing his arm.

You enjoyed watching the brothers go back and forth, though you really didn’t get Papyrus’s puns, it was still fun to watch them. You smiled at them a little lost but trying to keep up with what they were saying.

“Really Brother Bone Puns, Your Spoiling My Tacos With Your Humorless Words.” Sans looked over at you with a put upon look. “Sigh, Ignore My Brother’s Awful Puns Ziel.” You nod your head smiling at the other skeleton watching him walk back into the kitchen.

Turning back to a still chuckling Papyrus you let out a chuckle of your own. Looking down at the plate Sans had placed in front of you, blinking you staring at the different colors of the, tacos?

Yes, Sans had called these tacos…were they supposed to sparkle? Looking over at Papyrus’s plate to see it empty, where had his tacos gone? Did he eat them already?

“What’s wrong buddy?” Papyrus asked, taking the sucker out of his mouth. “Aren’t you going to eat my bros amazing tacos.”

“Yes Friend Ziel Don’t Be Shy Please Let Me Know What You Think Of My Magnificent Tacos.” Sans had come back with his own plate of tacos sitting down next to you smiling, his eyelights turned into stars.

Placing the sucker down on the table you reached for one of the tacos in front of you, they are a little more difficult than the sucker though. Some of the meat falling onto the plate below it, the taco shell was even ripping at the bottom. Leaning forward you open your mouth and take a bite, the taste was… interesting you didn’t know any words to explain it. But you could definitely taste the smoke that had filled the room earlier.

Chewing was another new experience both in action and in how the meat was sort of gritty due to the glitter that made the taco sparkle. Swallowing the first bite you look over at Sans to see him watching you with wide eyelights.

Confused at what he might want, you offered him the taco in your hands, “Did you want a bite, Sans?”

“D-Do You Not Like It Friend Ziel?” You watched as blue liquid appeared at the corners of Sans eye sockets. Blinking you stared at them as they slid down his cheekbones, you didn’t like seeing Sans with liquid in his sockets.

Tears…

Oh those were tears, was Sans sad or hurt?

“I like your tacos Sans I’ve never had anything like it before. I like how it sparkles. I've never seen anything like this glitter.” The smoky taste was interesting and gave some of the burnt meat its flavor back. The glitter while annoying on your teeth was still pretty to look at. For all you knew though food was supposed to taste burnt and smoky and feel gritty, which meant Sans made exceptionally good food.

“Really!” Sans starry eyelights grew leaning forward his hands clasped together after wiping his eyes. “Wowzers, But Of Course My Tacos Are The Best Tacos In The Underground! Mweheheheh! They Are After All Made By Me The Magnificent Sans.”

“Sure are bro.” Papyrus agreed taking out a bottle of some kind from his hoodie. You don’t remember there being anything in the hoodie when you were wearing it, where did that bottle come from?

Taking your eye off Papyrus, you smiled watching Sans praise his own cooking, nodding along to what he was saying simply happy that he was happy again. Turning back to your taco to take another bite only to see your second taco missing. Confused, you look looked around for your missing taco, didn’t you have two tacos on your plate or could you taco have walk off your plate? 

Not wanting to think of walking tacos you finished off the rest of your food. Looking across the table at Papyrus who was smiling at you. Chuckling, he shook his head looking next to you at Sans as he ate his own tacos in only two bite.

Sans turned to look at you, his eyelights back to being round, “So Friend Ziel, Where Do You Live? I’ve Never Met Another Skeleton Monster Before, Have You Papy?”

“Can't say I have bro, kid here is from the Ruins.” Confused you raised a brow ridge at Papyrus, was that what they called that dark place you were from?

Sans looked excited at the mention of these Ruins, “Really? Wowzers, What Are The Ruins Like?”

“Dark-“, “Boring ruins everywhere.” Your frown deepened when Papyrus interrupted you, there was nothing in the darkness and why was he lying to Sans.

“Papyrus Stop Answering For Our Friend Ziel It’s Rude.” Sans scolded Papyrus who shrugged. “Sigh, Sorry Friend Ziel For My Rude Brother.”

“Yeah sorry Ziel, just you know not much happens in the Ruins like you told me earlier and Sans isn’t Napstaton’s new show on tonight we don’t want to miss it.” Sans gasped, standing up and grabbing all their plates.

“You Are Right Brother We Must Not Miss Napstaton’s New Show,” Sans turned to look down at you, “Friend Ziel Have You Ever Seen Napstaton Before?” Shaking your head not knowing what a Napstaton was. “Gasp! Papy Turn On The TV While I Clean This Mess Up, We Must Show Friend Ziel The Amazing Napstaton!” Sans ran into the kitchen yelling at Papyrus.

You didn’t get why Sans was so excited about showing you this Napstaton, but the other skeletons excitement had you feeling excited. Feeling yourself smile and a pressure in your chest, chuckling as you watched Sans run into the kitchen followed by the sounds of water running and clangs.

Papyrus pushed his chair back making you turn to look up at him frowning, your smile fell. Why had Papyrus lied to Sans?

“Sorry, but can we keep where you’re from a secret? Just until I figure some stuff out.” Papyrus looked away from you rubbing the back of his head.

You didn’t get why Papyrus wanted to keep where you were from a secret, especially from Sans. It couldn’t hurt him and Sans could never go there… you think, now the thought of Sans or Papyrus in that dark place was worrying you. But could they go there? You would have to make sure they never did, it wasn’t a place for them.

So maybe the less Sans knew the better? Maybe…

“Uh, buddy you still with me?” Blinking out of your thoughts you nod.

“Sorry was lost in thought…. I can understand your hesitation in telling Sans, I wouldn’t want either of you to ever end up in that place. So if keeping it a secret keeps you both safe then I agree… but I don’t want to hurt him by lying to him either.” Papyrus stared at you eye sockets wide before nodding a smile on his face he reached across the table, you closed your eyes, feeling him place his hand on the top of your head and gently rubbing it.

“Thanks pal, just for now yeah.” Opening your eyes as Papyrus took his hand off your head. “You’re an odd one you know that right?”

You looked at Papyrus confused, what did he mean by that?

Papyrus must have seen your confusion because he chuckled, “I just mean that-“

Rushed footsteps coming from the kitchen Papyrus and you both turned your heads as Sans ran back into the room. “Papyrus You Didn’t Turn On The TV!”

“Uh, sorry bro was telling our pal here that we should have a sleepover.” Papyrus said smiling at his brother, you turned to look back at him raising brow ridge at him you had a feeling that Papyrus lied a lot.

“Brother That’s A Wonderful Idea, Why I’m Ashamed That I Did Not Think Of It First, I Will Get The Pillows and Blankets. Papyrus You Move The Coffee Table And Turn On The TV.” Sans clapped his hands together in excitement, his starry eyelights spinning.

“Sure thing bro.” Papyrus shuffled around the table to the living room.

“Mweheheh, Friend Ziel You Stay There While Papy And I Fix Up The Room For Our Sleepover!” You smiled at Sans nodding, “This Is So Exciting!”

Chuckling you watched Sans bounce out of the room, you could feel your smile grow at Sans excitement. You had no idea what a sleepover was but you were excited to find out, though you figured that one must sleep at least at a sleepover.

Not being able to see what was happening behind you besides listening to the sounds of Papyrus moving the coffee table. You turned your attention to your hands stretching them out across the table before curling them into fist, then out again. 

It was so odd to have hands, though you were happy to finally be able to move them, they just looked interesting, smiling you touched the table. Touch was also a thing you found yourself liking, running your phalanges across the light wood. 

Looking at the sucker that Papyrus had given you on the table you moved your hand to reach for it, curling your phalanges around the thin white stick. The blue candy shined in the light, bringing the candy up to your mouth you could smell the sweetness coming off it. 

Opening your mouth to place the sucker in your mouth the sweet taste of…blueberry? You hummed closing your eyes, gently sucking on the pop as the flavor filled your mouth.

There was a thump behind you which made you twitch, still not used to sound, as Sans came back into the room. You were a little sad that you couldn’t see them. Even when you turned your head to the right you could only see the front door and the armrest of the couch.

The sounds of thumping and even a crashing sound just made you even more curious as time went on, as you finished off your sucker. Just as your curiosity got the better of you to turn your back around to see what was happening, arms lifted you up from your seat.

Yelping you grabbed on to the person holding you, “Come Friend Ziel Our Sleepover Is Ready To Start!” Looking up at Sans you smiled at him as he carried you over to a nest of pillows and blankets.

Papyrus was already sitting down amongst the pillows and blankets having pulled one of the many pillows into his lap as he leaned back against the couch. Sans placed you down to sit next to Papyrus before sitting down next to you, bouncing in place.

Facing the TV you're fascinated by all the colors that are now on the screen, reds, greens, yellows and white. There were even words on the screen, ‘STAY TUNED FOR A NEW PROGRAM – NTT.’

“Isn’t This Exciting Friend Ziel, Our First Sleepover And A New Show OF Napstaton! He’s So Amazing, Well Not As Amazing Or As Magnificent As Me Of Course But Almost.” Sans excitement was energizing, you could feel your own excitement grow just from watching him.

“I’ve never done a sleepover before I’m really excited.” You bobbed your head following Sans bouncing.

“Gasp! Papy Did You Hear That This Is Friend Ziel’s First Sleepover Too.” Sans wrapped his arms around you pulling you close stars in his eyes.

Papyrus chuckled next to you two, “Yep sure did bro.”

“Mweheheheh, We Will Be The Best Of Friends, I Can Show You My Puzzles and Introduce You To, Oh, Its Starting!” Sans snuggle down into the pillows pulling you down with him.

Laying your head on his shoulder you watched as the different colors on the screen went dark, you frowned not liking that the dark color made the other colors go away.

Your eyes widened though as even more colors flashed onto the screen and music started playing. Blinking as the lights flashed and a square shaped blue and gray... robot?... with a blue, backward cap on one of its corners, came up from the floor of the stage.

It was so overwhelming, colors, music, singing, there was even a cooking show thrown in there at one point. Rubbing your eye, you felt your head was starting to hurt. Looking away from the show you lifted your head to look at Sans, his eyelights were huge stars smiling watching the show. Turning your head to look over at Papyrus to see he was completely knocked out, the bottle from earlier was on the floor next to him empty.

Turning back to the show as it came to an end with Napstaton marrying Napstaton. It was too bad that Napstaton left evil Napstaton to be with the Good Napstaton who was also evil Napstaton’s brother. But you figured it was bound to happen when evil Napstaton baked that cake for Napstaton, that was when their romance died.

As the TV went back to black Sans turned it off, “What Did You Think Friend Ziel? Was Napstaton Not Amazing? What About The Part With The Pirates!”

“Yeah it was interesting the music was nice, the pirates were an interesting twist after evil Napstaton tried to take over the city.” You snuggled down into the pillows a bit more as Sans did the same.

Nodding Sans turned on his side to face you, “I’m Really Glad You Enjoyed The Show Friend Ziel.” Rolling on your side to see him better, he was looking thoughtfully at you. “How Are You Feeling? We Found You In The Snow With N-No Clothes On…. I Was Worried When You Did Not Wake Up After Two Day. You Almost Made Me Believe You Were Lazier Than Papyrus.”

You smiled softly reaching to take one of his gloved hands into yours. “I am well, a little overwhelmed with some things. There wasn’t much where I am from, colors are bright, noises are loud.” You looked down at where you were holding his hand squeezing it. “Touch is new…Everything is just so interesting that I want to experience it all.”

You looked away from your linked hands and up into his eyes, Sans was smiling at you sleepily. “Thank you Sans for finding me.”

His sleepy smile grew, “Of Course I Wouldn’t Be Able To Call Myself The Magnificent Sans Royal Guard In-Training If I Left A Monster In Trouble.”

You smiled softly at him, your soul warmed, a sound of static started to fill your hearing, frowning you looked towards the TV to see it was off.

Suddenly pain pierced your left eye socket, dropping Sans hand you reached for your eye, your right eye started to fad and, were those glitches?

Another throb of pain from your left socket, hissing you started to scratch and grab the edge of your socket, you had no control of your body as you curled into yourself, your feet hooked by the ankles pulling your legs up into your chest. Your other hand not attacking the left socket was holding the side of your head in pain.

“Friend Ziel! Are You Alright?!” Hearing Sans calling you, you rolled your head to look at him.

You gasped, glitching eyelight widening, Sans was no longer next to you and you were no longer lying in a pile of pillows but back in the snow. The place that Sans had been was only a pile of dust, his blue bandanna was lying in all that was left of Sans.

“Papyrus Wake Up Somethings Wrong With Ziel!”

How can dust talk?

Hands grabbed your shoulders turning you on your back pulling you out of your curled up position looking at Papyrus, red liquid dripping from his mouth. “Papyrus…” You reach up to wipe the red liquid off his face, what was going on…

“Come on kid, focus.” Papyrus took your hand that was touching his mouth holding it.

You try to focus on Papyrus’s hand holding yours, slowly the pain receded as the glitches in your right eyelight stopped. You were no longer lying in snow but in the pillows as before. The sound of static started to fade, you could hear pacing next to you.

“That’s it Ziel, you're doing good. Sans, could you get a damp cloth, we need to clean his face.” The pacing stopped before they rushed away towards the kitchen. “Gave us a scare, buddy, you feeling ok?”

You nodded lowering your left hand only for Papyrus to grab it frowning, “Hold on, wait until Sans comes back so we can clean you up. Heh so much for that bath.”

Clean you up? Were you dirty? Now that you weren’t in pain you could feel liquid on the hand Papyrus was holding and face.

The sound of Sans running back into the room had you turning your head only for Papyrus to take a hold of your chin keeping it in place.

“Here You Go Brother.” Sans handed over a white paper towel to Papyrus who took it.

“Thanks bro.” You closed your eyes as Papyrus started to wipe the damp cloth over your face, paying special attention to your left eye socket.

You looked over at Sans who had kneeled down next to the two of you looking worried, “Friend Ziel Are You Alright?”

“I’m ok now it doesn’t hurt anymore, I really don’t know what just happened. Are you ok Sans?” You had seen him as dust but how could he have been dust when he’s sitting right in front of you.

Sans smiled at you still looking worried, “I’m Perfectly Fine Friend Ziel, It Was Not Me Who Was In Pain Trying To Scratch My Eye Socket Out.”

Your laugh was muffled by Papyrus wiping your mouth with the paper towel, before he grabbed the hand that you had used to cover your left eye. He was frowning as he worked on cleaning your hand, you looked back at Sans to see his smile was tense, his eyelights looked shaky and they kept looking back at what Papyrus was doing.

Smiling sadly, you reaching out taking his hands that were fisted in his lap, he quickly grabbed onto your hand as he looked back at you, “It ok Sans, I feel better I’m sorry I scared you.”

Sans eyelight flickered down at your hand then back up to meet yours again, “Mweh, You Did Scare Me I Didn’t Know What To Do.”

“Yeah, you sure did rattle our bones buddy.” Papyrus sat back, sticking the paper towel into his hoodie.

Sans groaned one of his hands letting go of yours to cover his face, “Papyrus No Puns And Throw That Away!” Papyrus chuckled, he looked tired as he looked down at you his brows furrowed.

Had you done something wrong, “Papyrus, are you ok?”

Surprised Papyrus stopped frowning, shaking his head. “Heh, yeah I’m ok kid.” He looked away from you with a smile on his face. “Let's just get some sleep, ok?”

You frown as he stands up with a groan scratching the back of his neck shuffling back over to where he had been laying. You could tell something was bothering him, you didn’t know how you could tell maybe it was the look on his face or the fact he just flopped face first into a pile of pillows.

Feeling a tug on your hand you look back at Sans to see him lay down next to you, still holding your hand as he shifts a blanket over the both of you before lying down. You rolled over to face him smiling which had him smiling back, you watched him close his eyes and in no time was asleep a soft snore coming from his mouth that was slightly parted.

Watching him sleep you couldn’t shake what you had seen from your mind, you didn’t know what had happened and it was confusing you. Shifting closer to Sans pressing your skull against his, your eyes started to droop not wanting to stop watching him.

He was ok though and so was Papyrus, Sans wasn’t dust and he was right beside you snoring with Papyrus moving about behind you. Closing your eyes you listened to Sans snores smiling softly when his hand squeezed the hand he was still holding.

It was almost quiet but for the sounds outside and Papyrus grumbling words, slowly you fell asleep pulled into the comfort of your sleeping mind.

******

~Doodle Sphere~

One of the millions of papers hanging from the nonexistent yellow ceiling glitched black before reverting back to it’s normal white.

A figure below looked up with his star and circle eyelight looking for the disturbance from his drawings. Seeing none of the AUs gone or glitches from the Destroyer of AUs presence besides Outertale.

The Guardian of AUs blinked up at the millions of worlds surrounding him in curiosity forgetting why he had looked up in the first place, shrugging he returned to his drawings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think of US Sans as being more physically affectionate then UT Papyrus, not saying papys isn't affectionate but US Sans in my mind is always down for hand holding and hugs and well as snuggling....when he's not moving.  
> I changed the way I wrote Sans lines to make it easier to read, I'll be doing the same in the earlier chapters


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second time waking up seems a lot easier, as we take our first real steps into the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me. 💜  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly. Though I am trying to find one lol

Waking the second was a lot easier than the first time you opened your eyes, blurrily looking next to you where Sans had been only to see it empty. Squeezing the pillow that you were holding onto that you had somehow grabbed in your sleep, smelling a sweet and spicy scent from the pillow calmed you. Looking around trying to spot him anywhere a feeling of worry started to build up in your chest.

What if what you saw last night was true? this only made you even more worried holding the pillow tighter. Were you alone again? Has something happened? Had they both been dragged into the darkness?

“Morning kid.” Papyrus’s voice jolted you not expecting it to come from behind you, rolling over to look at him sitting next to you. The building worry released from your chest seeing him smiling down at you looking a little tired. “Heh, sorry didn’t mean to rattle your bones you sleep alright?”

“Yes, but I got worried when I didn’t see Sans.” Letting go of the pillow and shuffling closer to him to hug his leg which stiffened at your touch before relaxing, “Where is he?”

One of his hands came down gently touching your head, you let out a sigh, feeling the last of the worry you had been feeling when finding yourself alone leave you. The hand on your head felt so nice and comforting it even felt better when Papyrus started to pet the back of your skull. Closing your eyes resting your head against his femur.

“Sans in the kitchen makes pancakes, he’s been up for a while making us a mountain of them for us.” Opening your eyes you turned your head to look up at Papyrus, not knowing what pancakes were you were simply happy that the two were here and ok.

Staring at Papyrus your mind flickered back to what you had seen last night, raising your hand to where you had seen blood falling from between his teeth. He stopped your hand from touching him gently holding it in his much bigger hand. Looking at where he was holding your hand the contrast of his larger thick white bones to the small thin black bones of your own.

Letting go of his leg and rolling onto your back looking up at your hands, you could feel Papyrus’s watching you as you brought your other hand up to pull his hand closer. You must have surprised him as he let go of the hand he was holding.

Now holding his hand in both of your looking over all the little bones that made up his, examining each digit. Pressing the palm of your hand against his, the size difference of your hands even more noticeable, your phalanges only just reaching the first joint of his. So engrossed with your studying of his hand you didn’t notice that the strokes to your skull had stopped or that Sans had walked into the room.

“Pancakes Are Ready! Papyrus Can You Wake Up…. What Are You Two Doing?” Turning to look over at Sans you smiled to see the other skeleton was safe and unharmed.

“Uh, bone study.” Papyrus said shrugging a light orange glow on his face.

Excited to show Sans what you had been doing you turned Papyrus’s hand to face him, “Look Sans Papyrus is so big!”

A snort came from Papyrus as Sans smiled at you, “Yes Brother Does Have Pretty Big Bones Compared To Us.”

You nodded letting go of Papyrus’s hands to sit up, which while easier then yesterday was still a struggle to sit up by yourself. You wanted to be able to move by yourself without the help of the two brothers. Panting as you finally sat up straight, feeling as if strings that had been holding you still were cut allowing you to move more freely.

Smiling up at the brothers who were watching, placing your hands on the floor you moved your legs under you, arms shaking. Folding your legs under you tried to raise one of them to help lift yourself up only to almost fall over if Papyrus hadn’t caught you around your rib cage.

“Good try buddy.” Papyrus stood up with you in his arms, pouting you looked down at the floor as he carried you over to the table.

“That Was A Very Good Try Friend Ziel, I Know You Can Do It Next Time.” Sans smiled at you as Papyrus placed you down on the chair you had sat on last night.

Smiling unsurely back Sans you looked down at the table as he placed a plate down in front of you, blinking down at the flat circular brown and black object on the plate. Was this a pancake?

Sans and Papyrus sat in the same seats as before with their own plates Sans brought in for them, Papyrus brought out another of those bottles again from his hoodie pouring its contents all over his pancakes.

Sans was spreading something yellow over his, butter your mind supplied, before grabbing a different bottle on the table, syrup, pouring it over his pancakes.

Watching them you looked back down at your own before reaching for the butter, your hands fumbling with the knife before getting a hold of it. Copying what Sans had done with his own, grabbing your fork had also been hard at first until you finally figured out how to hold it.

Slicing off a piece of the pancake and bringing it to your mouth, the sweet taste of syrup mixed with the burnt taste of the pancake, smiling at the taste you took another bite.

“How Do You Like The Magnificent Sans Pancakes Friend Ziel.” Sans asked you, bouncing in his seat.

Softly smiling at the bouncing skeleton, “It’s really good Sans thank you.”

Sans eyelights changed into stars sitting up proudly, “Of Course They Are I Did Make Them After All, Mweheheheheh.”

“Yeah bro best ones yet.” Papyrus smiled at Sans, his own plate already clean.

Finishing off the rest of your breakfast Sans stood up grabbing your plates and going into the kitchen, turning to look at Papyrus who was dozing with his head in his crossed arms.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to move at any time you placed your hands on the table using them to push yourself up to stand on your shaky legs. Holding onto the table you waited for your legs to stop shaking under you using the table as a balance. Once they felt a bit more sturdy you slowly turned so that you were facing the kitchen, keeping one hand on the table you took your first step ever.

Well shuffling step really, but slowly as you reached the end of the table you grew more confident of your steps. Until you reached the end of the table nervously you held on to it not knowing if you could really take a step without holding the table. Frowning you finally let go of the table as you took another step and wobbly took another step and another.

Before you knew it you had walked to the doorway of the kitchen looking in at Sans as he cleaned a pan. Leaning against the doorway you breathed air into your nonexistent lungs, you had walked, you had taken actual steps and were now moving around without the help of the brothers. Feeling something wet on your face you wiped it off from your right socket, looking down at the blue liquid was smeared across your hand.

“Friend Ziel! Your Standing, Gasp, Did You Walk Over Here?” Looking up at Sans you smiled proudly nodding, Sans star eyelights brightened as he bounced over to stand in front of you taking a hold of your hands. His eyes dimmed though at the tears in your eye, “Don’t Cry Ziel, This Is Wonderful I Knew You Could Do It.”

“Th-thank you.” You closed your eye sockets as Sans wiped the tears from your face.

“Of Course! The Magnificent Sans Always Believes In His Friends.” Sans smiles widely at you striking a heroic pose before looking around you to the dining room. “Though Papyrus Really Should Have Been Watching You To Make Sure You Didn’t Fall.” He said, frowning at his sleeping brother.

“It’s ok.” You tried to reassure Sans softly, smiling turning you looked at Papyrus who was fast asleep.

“No It’s Not You Could Have Fallen,” Sans frowned crossing his arm, “Besides, He Shouldn’t Be Sleeping He Needs To Get To His Sentry Station Or He’s Going To Be Late.” Nodding his head he stomped over to Papyrus with you slowly following after him.

“Papyrus You Lazy Bones Wake Up!” Sans yell had Papyrus jump in his seat yawning he looked up at the both of you. You chuckled at his surprised look to see you standing as Sans placed his hands on his hips tapping his foot. “Papyrus You’re Going To Be Late.”

Papyrus yawned, stretching out across the table, “Not going today bro, need to go see Undyne.”

“You Didn’t Tell Me That You Were Going To Go See Dr. Undyne Today.” Sans looked surprised, his arms dropping from his hips, seeing your chance to touch him again you took a hold of his hand.

Papyrus smirked up at the both of you, “Heh, I just did bro,” you snickered at the put upon sigh Sans let out. “and seeing as our buddy is up and moving, you might like taking him with you to training.”

Sans actually gasped turning to look at you with literal stars in his eyes, “Papyrus What A Wonderful Idea! Friend Ziel You Must Come With Me To Training It Will Be So Fun!” he started bouncing smiling at you. “Oh, Oh and Of Course I Will Introduce You To The Strongest Monster Besides Queen Toriel and Coolest Besides Yours Truly, Alphys Captain Of The Royal Guard.”

His excitement was so overwhelming all you could do was stare wide eyed at him nodding. Papyrus chuckled next to you still sprawled out over the table smiling at the both of you. You had no idea who this Alphys was but they seemed to make Sans really excited.

“Might have to let him borrow a pair of shoes bro.” Sans stopped bouncing and both of you looked down at your bare feet.

You were sad when he dropped your hand, you really liked holding his hand. Staring up from your feet you noticed that Sans had a light powder blue glow to his cheeks, “Are you ok Sans?” Reaching up to touch his cheek which seemed to startle him in just back from you.

“Al-Alright Friend Ziel, Pap’s Is Right We Do Need To Get You Some Shoes.” Bring his hand up to his chin he looked thoughtful as he looked you over, “Mweh, We’ll Also Have To Look Into Getting Clothes Of Your Own As Well.” Lowering his hand from his chin to place it on his hip he smiled at you, “But We’ll Take Care Of That Later For Now Wait Here While I Go Look For Some Shoes For You!.”

You watched as he ran out of the room and up the stairs slamming open his bedroom door, turning back to Papyrus to see him offering you a sucker which you took. Watching him unwrap one for himself, copying how he did it and placing the orange treat in your mouth.

Papyrus chuckle at you. “Have to form your tongue kid to actually be able to taste it.”

Form your tongue? But you could taste the sucker as least you think so… “Form my tongue?”

Nodding papyrus opened his mouth sticking out an orange glowing tongue with the purple sucker laying on it. Fascinated at the glowing tongue you went to reach for it, only Papyrus to stick his back inside his mouth, snickering.

“You aren’t supposed to grab it, come on just use your magic to form a tongue. Believe me food is a lot better if you can actually taste it properly.” Nodding at him you take the sucker out of your mouth.

How does one form a tongue…. a want? Did you need to want something for you to manifest it? Going with that idea you focused on the want for a tongue, feeling your soul give a light pulse you felt you, magic?, fill your mouth before taking the shape of something. Blinking in surprise at the weird feeling you open your mouth trying to stare down at something glowing blue peaked out of your mouth.

Papyrus gave a laugh as you reached up to touch your tongue, it was soft and wet, letting go of your tongue to look down at your hand. A glowing liquid was on your fingers that had touched it.

Snickering Papyrus sat up, “Man buddy you're like a babybone, but only faster first learning to talk, then walk and now you're using your magic to make a tongue” he gave a sniffle wiping his socket, “You're growing up so fast.” Smiling at him proudly you stuck your tongue out at him making him laugh again, sticking out his own tongue back out at you.

“What Are You Two Doing?” you accidently bit your tongue at the sound of Sans voice whining you cover your mouth. That had hurt.. placing the sucker in your mouth, eyes widening as the pain went away and the sweet taste of oranges filled your mouth more than it had before.

“Showing Ziel here how to make a tongue. But I think he bit more than he could chew.” Papyrus chuckled as his own joke as Sans groaned moving closer to you.

Taking your hand Sans led you over to one of the chairs sitting you down, your steps a little shaky but getting better with every step. “Are You Alright Friend Ziel?” nodding you softly smile at him, “Good, Now I’ve Found These Shoes That Might Fit You.” he held up a pair of blue snickers.

Watching Sans kneel down in front of you as he helped place your feet into the shoes, sitting back once he had them on frowning, “Mweh, Not A Perfect Fit But It’ll Have To Do For Now.”

Standing up Sans helped you off the chair your legs started to shake again, holding onto his hand waiting for them to stop. Looking down at the shoes that were now on your feet, they were a little loose and felt a lot different then the carpet had. Still holding Sans hand you took a step as the brothers watched you, your legs felt heavier with the shoes on but it didn’t stop you from taking another step closer to Sans.

Smiling you leaned into him nuzzling your face into his shoulder which made him chuckle, “Thank you Sans.”

You closed your eyes when Sans patted your head, “Think Nothing Of It Friend Ziel, Now We Should Go Don’t Want To Keep Captain Alphys Waiting.” You stepped back as Sans turned to Papyrus who was sitting slouched in his seat watching the two of you. “Papyrus Don’t Keep Dr. Undyne Waiting.”

“Ok.”

“And Don’t Forget To Go To Your Station Straight After.”

“Ok.”

“And No Muffets It’s Not Healthy For You.”

“Ok.”

“Papyrus! Don’t Just Say Ok.”

“Ok.”

Papyrus and you chuckled at Sans huffed taking your hand he started for the front door, Papyrus stood up to follow after. Excited to see more of this world you had been dropped into you quickly followed him as he opened the door. Sans opened the door giving you the first look at the world outside the brothers home.

White was the overall color that you saw nearly blinding your one good eye, closing them briefly before opening your eyes. Seeing snow everywhere, feeling a tug on your hand from a smiling Sans he pulled you out of the house and into the snow.

Looking around with wide eyes as all of the snow you finally saw that there were trees right across from the brothers house. Turning your head to the right you could see buildings nearby curiously you stepped in that direction only for Sans to pull you to go to the left.

Stumbling after him you heard Papyrus call after you two, “Have fun!” only to look back and see he wasn’t there. Facing forward you quicken your steps to catch up with Sans, continuing to look around you in wonder. Looking up you frowned to see gray rocks that made up the ceiling, wasn’t the sky supposed to be blue?

Feeling Sans tug your wrist again had the thought shaken from your minds, facing forward to follow the energetic skeleton.

“Your Going To Like Captain Alphys, Friend Ziel, She’s One Of The Strongest Monsters In The Underground And She’s Training Me To Be A Guard Too And Giving Me Cooking Lessons.” Sans smiled at you over his shoulder.

“She sounds nice…” It was nice of her to train Sans to be a guard and make food, maybe she would train you as well. “Do you think she would want to train me?”

Sans stopped walking, turning smile at you with the biggest smile he’d given so far, he dropped your hand to grab a hold of both your shoulders. “Friend Ziel You Want To Become A Guard Too!”

You weren’t sure what a guard was, but it would be nice to spend time with Sans and maybe if Alphys agrees to train you then that means you could. “I don’t know about being a guard but I want to spend more time with you.”

Sans started to sniffle blue tears building in his eyes, “Friend Ziel I, I Don’t Know What To Say.”

“You’re the first person I’ve ever seen, I want to get to know you and spend time with you in any way I can.” You wanted Sans and Papyrus to be your friend, they were the first beings you had even seen with your eye and your soul always felt happy to see them.

Sniffling Sans wiped his sockets dry, “Yes We Will Become The Best Of Friends! None Could Stand Against Our Friendship!

Smiling at his excitement a feeling of joy rushed through your soul, you weren’t alone, he wanted to be your friend, your first friend you felt so happy you had never felt like this before. Not thinking about it you wrapped your arms around the other skeleton holding him tight, tears building up in your eyes.

“Yes, best of friends!” your smile was starting to hurt your face, you let out a yelp as Sans hugged you back and started to spin you around laughing.

Setting you down back on your feet he held onto you as you stumbled a bit before being able to stand. Chuckling you pulled back from him wiping your eyes, “I’ve never had a friend before thank you so much Sans.”

“Mweheheheh, Do Not Worry Friend Ziel We Will Have The Best Of Fun. But First We Should Get To Captain Alphys We Are Running Late, She’ll Definitely Yell At Us.” Sans Smiled at you grabbing your hand, your soul gave a soft pulse as he held it.

“Do you think Papyrus wants to be my friend too?” Papyrus had taken good care of you and had been kind, he had even given you suckers. The one from this morning still in your mouth was sadly almost gone.

“Of Course Brother Wants To Be Your Friend! I Have Never Seen Him So Actively Helping Someone Before So I’m Positive That He Does.” Hearing Sans assurance filled you with hope, nodding and shyly smiling at Sans.

Following Sans you looked around again as the area changed from snow to wet ground the colors more dark, purple and blues the main colors, the ceiling lower than where the house was. Remembering a word he had said a few times popped back into your head.

“Sans, you said underground. Is that what this place is called?” You looked questionably over at him.

Sans gave you a confused look nodding, “Don’t You Know We Are In The Underground, Well Now We’re In A Section Of The Underground Called Waterfall. Our Home Is In Snowdin, Then After Waterfall There Is Hotlands, Then New Home. All Of It Make Up The Underground Where We Monsters Are Trapped.”

All of this sounded familiar to you, even though you were certain that you had never heard these names before.

“I Guess It’s Not So Strange That You Don’t Know This Seeing As Your From The Ruins Or Old Home As It's Called.” Sans started swinging your hands between the two of you.

Frowning you looked away from Sans, that’s right he thought you were from the Ruins. You didn’t like the thought of hiding anything from Sans but you didn’t want to put him in danger either. Besides Papyrus said that it was only until he figured some stuff out, what that stuff was you had no idea.

For now you would enjoy your time in getting to know Sans and meeting Captain Alphys. You finally had people to be with and you weren’t alone anymore.

******

~Lab~

Papyrus looked at the screen over the fish monsters shoulder, watching the recording play.

“I-I searched a-all of the r-recordings b-but nothing s-shows up, just y-your brother and your s-self running into the forest off the p-path. N-next time I s-see you is when y-you carry the o-other skeleton out of th-the f-f-forest.” Undyne swept her long red ponytail out of her yellow eyes looking up at Papyrus.

Frowning Papyrus nods, “I figured as much but I wanted to be sure that nothing weird happened.”

Wringing her blue scaled hands nervously, Undyne looked over at a table, a single paper towel covered in a strange black substance that was the only thing laying there. “I-I get why y-you want to be careful b-but maybe this i-is a good th-thing. There’s only y-you and your brother l-left, I’m s-sure that this j-just a s-skeleton monster who l-left the R-Ruins.”

Sighing He leaned back slouching his shoulders as he also looked over at the paper towel he had brought over for Undyne to check out, “Yeah maybe, could you check that anyways just to be sure. He doesn’t seem like a bad kid but I just want to make sure my bro is safe.”

Undyne stared back over at Papyrus, “Y-You must trust him at l-least somewhat, since y-you let him g-go off with Sans.”

Chuckling Papyrus looked back at the screen as the recording showed Sans and himself coming back out of the forest carrying Ziel. “Bros going to Alphys, figured that was safe. But your sort of right I don’t know why but it does feel like he doesn’t mean us any harm, maybe I’m just being paranoid.”

Seeing Ziel’s passed out face Papyrus pulled out a cigarette lighting and taking a puff, “I hope that’s all it is.”

“C-cant you not s-smoke in h-here.” Undyne was glaring at him waving her hand in front of her sharp teeth.

“Oops, sorry Doc.” Papyrus took another drag before putting it out, not taking his eyes off of Ziel’s face.

The other skeleton didn’t give him a bad feeling, though Papyrus didn’t really know what to make of what Ziel had told him. The place he was from, not being used to having a body, and the icing on the cake was the black substance that had come out of his eye socket and mouth.

It was something he just couldn’t seem to figure out, could the kid be attached in some way to the anomaly?

“P-Papyrus?” Undyne looked nervously up at him, realizing he was frowning at the screen Papyrus smiled at her.

“Heh sorry Doc. do you think you could keep an eye on him just in case.” He winked at her as Undyne huffed crossing her arms.

“I-I have oth-other stuff to do y-you know.” Even when saying that she spun around to face the screen pulling up the cameras in Waterfall.

Chuckling Papyrus watched the screen as Sans pulled Ziel over to the duck crossing both smiling at each other while Sans explained the duck. Papyrus just wanted to be on the safe side, he didn’t really think the kid would do anything…at least he hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made Papyrus to serious but that could just be because I see him as a protective brother lol   
> I also made MC start walking faster then I should but I also wanted the story to progress which means getting him moving.  
> let me know your thoughts it really helps me out.


	5. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly  
> Sorry for the delay on the update this chapter fought me lol

Chapter 5

You stared across the water at the yellow fluffy duck on the other side of the broken land bridge, its black eyes, orange bill, and webbed feet strangely giving it a cute look. It blinked over at Sans and gave you both a hopeful look, how you knew it's beady eyes were conveying hope you had no idea.

"Friend Ziel That Is Duck, They Help People Cross The Water Here." Sans pointed at the water that was right in front of them. The gap of water between the two land bridges wasn't really large and the water was moving rather slow.

"Is it deep?" Curiously looking down at the water to see if you could see the bottom, maybe that was why the duck helped people cross.

Sans looked down at the water tipping his head to the side, "I Don't Know, If It Is Then We Skeletons Would Sink. So It's A Good Thing That Duck Is Here To Help Us Skeletons Get Across."

You nodded, agreeing that sinking into the water didn't sound like a good thing. "Of Course Duck Is Not Just For Helping Us They Like To Help Everyone Cross, Watch."

You watched as Sans turned back to the duck waving his hand that wasn't holding yours still, the duck blinked at him before spreading its little wings. Flapping their little wings they took off from the ground flying across the water to land on Sans head. You chuckle looking up at the duck who turned around on Sans head, letting out a quack, it feels like it's asking Sans if he's ready to go.

Sans smiles at you letting out a chuckle of his own, "You Wait Here Friend Ziel, He Will Come Back For You. Just Do As I Do Ok?"

Nodding at Sans as you let go of his hand, he lets the duck know he's ready to go. You watched amazed as the little duck that was more body than wings lifted up Sans and carried him across the gap of water keeping perfectly still. Once on the other side, Sans waves back at you with a smile before looking down at the duck talking to it. The duck turns blinks its black eyes at you then takes off again, you couldn't help but squeak at the odd feeling of webbed feet landing on your skull.

It quacks above you giving you a feeling it's asking if you're ready to go, nervously you nod your head not knowing if you should actually say anything out loud. Even though you had seen the duck carry Sans, who seemed a lot more heavy set than you, it was still amazing when it lifted you up off the ground.

Gasping as your feet left the ground, trying to stay still you couldn't help but look down at the water flowing below you. The feeling of being in the air was quite different from how it had felt floating as a soul, most obvious being that as a soul you felt lighter but with a body, it almost felt like something was trying to hold you down.

It didn't take long before the duck placed you on the other shore next to Sans, taking his hand again you felt the duck take off from your head to land on the ground quacking up at the both of you.

"Thank You, Duck." You both waved at the duck who quacked again giving you the impression it was saying 'you're welcome'.

"Come Friend Ziel, We Have To Go Down This Tunnel Then We Should Be In Hotlands Where Captain Alphys is." Smiling at the excited Sans you followed next to him as he led you down a tunnel just in front of you.

As you made your way deeper into the tunnel it kept getting darker and darker, your hand tightened its hold on Sans. In the middle of the tunnel, there was a glowing sign saying Hotlands as it scrolled across its screen, walking further the tunnel opened and became lighter as they stepped into the hottest air you had ever felt.

It was no wonder either as there was lava right below them and the heat of it warmed your bones, you moved closer to Sans as the path narrowed. Looking forward you felt surprised to see a small wooden station, what was surprising was that it had snow on top of it.

"That's One Of Papyrus's Stations, Another Place Papyrus Likes To Sleep Even Though He Should Be Working." Sans huffed narrowing his sockets at the station pulling you passed it and over to a wooden bridge.

Hesitantly following after Sans as he crossed it, surprisingly making it to the other side despite it being a wooden bridge hanging straight over, flowing hot lava. Luckily, the path widened the further they walked passing by a cat and alligator monster in full armor who were talking to each other.

"That's Catty And Bratty Their Part Of The Royal Guards," Sans explained waving at the two monsters who waved back before turning back to each other to talk.

"They're not skeletons." You looked back at the two you had just passed seeing them watching you whispering to each other, shyly you grabbed onto Sans arm pressing close.

Sans gave a chuckled finding what you said funny, "No, There Are All Different Types Of Monsters." You nodded thinking of what the other monsters must look like. "But We Are The Best Kind Of Monster, The Skeleton Kind!"

Sans cheering about them being skeleton monsters made you smile. Pulling back from him as they reached an interesting looking house, at least you think it's a house, it was in the shape of a…. lizard head?

"And We're Here! Luckily, We Aren't Late" Sans let go of your hand walking up to the front door, "We'll Take The Boat Home After Training."

Wait there was a boat? Why hadn't you both taken the boat to get here…. "Why didn't we take the boat to get here?"

Sans who was going to knock on the door stopped to look back at you, "Well, I Thought It A Good Idea To Show You How To Get Through The Underground To Alphys." Placing his hands on his hips he smiled at you. "Besides It's A Great Exercise And It Let You Get Used To Walking." Sans puffed out his chest proud of himself.

You had to admit you hadn't even thought of any of that, to be taken in by all the new things around you. "I see, that's really impressive. Thank you for showing me how to get to Hotlands and practice walking." Smiling proudly Sans gave a nod. 

"Mweheheheh, Of Course!" His smile seemed to grow at your praise a light blue glow on cheeks. "Now Let's Not Keep Captain Alphys Waiting."

Turning around on his heel Sans raised his hand to knock only for the door to swing open banging into the inside wall. Standing in the doorway was a tall giant yellow lizard monster, a scar stretched across her left eye.

The lizard monster grabbed Sans around the neck with her arm pulling him close, fearing the other monster was going to hurt Sans. You moved without thinking and rushed forward to grab at him. A warm feeling started up in your soul that made you grit your teeth glaring at the monster. The vision in your right eye started to fade as a pain in your left started to grow.

"Alphys Let Go! No Nooging The Skeleton!" Sans whining annoyed voice had you stopped from grabbing him from Alphys who was indeed giving Sans a noogie.

Seeing that Alphys wasn't hurting the other skeleton, you lowered the hand that was reaching for Sans, the vision and pain in your eyes disappeared.

"Fwahahah, your late punk!" Alphys roared lifting Sans above her head, you watched wide-eyed up at him scared she was about to throw Sans.

That's when she spotted you, "Oh uh…. Who are you?"

Alphys, Captain of the Royal Guard

HP – 1500

ATK – 50

DEF - 20

Sans who was struggling in her hold, "This Is My New Friend Ziel, He's The One I Was telling You About Yesterday Friend Ziel, This Is Captain Alphys."

You sighed in relief when Alphys lowered Sans back to the ground, "Oh yeah! Glad to see you up and about dude, you were making Sans worry like crazy."

You quickly rush over to Sans looking him over to make sure he was ok, he chuckled as you circle him seeing he was ok, turning to face Alphys who was watching the two of you.

Raising one of her clawed hands to rub the back of her neck she looked at Sans, "Doesn't say much does he, but it's good to see he cares about you."

Stars in his eyes Sans pulled you into a hug, closing your eyes enjoying the closeness. "Friend Ziel And I Are Going To Be The Best Of Friends." You nodded wrapping your arms around Sans.

"Dang that's cute…cough… I mean uh… Sans did you come here to train or hug Ziel!" Alphys growled at Sans placing her hands on her hips, you smiled noticing her embarrassed blush.

Sans let go of you looking serious as he saluted Alphys, "Royal Guardsman In-Training Sans Reporting For Training Captain Alphys, I Have Brought Friend Ziel Here To Meet And Hopefully Train With You!"

Alphys looked surprised at first at Sans then at you, you yourself were also a bit confused and surprised. Sans wanted you to train with Alphys?

"At ease Sans." Alphys chuckled looking down at you, she tilted her head looking thoughtful. "Should he be doing anything? I mean he did just wake up, right?" She asked Sans looking you over considerately.

You blinked looking down at yourself, you didn't know if you should be up and moving after making a body for yourself. Should you be taking it slower? But there was so much to see and do, besides sitting around waiting for… something to happen just seemed boring and lonesome seeing as the brothers both had things to do outside the house.

You turned your head to see Sans looking worried as he looked you over. "Well, He Just Started Walking Just A Few Minutes ago…"

"WHAT!!" Both of you jumped at how loud Alphys yell was, she looked really upset. "Sans, please tell me you took the boat."

Sans looked sadly down at the ground, "Um, Well No…You See I Thought It Would Be Good Practice For Friend Ziel To Walk To Your House and show him the way here."

"It's ok Sans, I feel fine. I enjoyed our walk." You took a hold of his hand again trying to comfort him, you didn't like that he seemed upset. Besides, Waterfall had been really pretty and the duck crossing had been fun and interesting.

Alphys sighed covering her face with one of her hands, "Look kid your legs are shaking from how tired they are."

Surprised you looked down to see that indeed your legs were shaking a little bit that it was hardly noticeable. How had you missed how heavy your legs felt?

Alphys looked back at the both of you, pointing her finger at you, "This is how it's going to go, Ziel, you are going to sit over there." She moved the finger she was pointing at you over to a rock. "Rest there while I train Sans, afterward I'll put you through training that will make you wish you were never born."

You looked worriedly at Sans who smiled at you, you couldn't tell if she was serious or not as she cackled in front of you both. Sighing sadly you let go of Sans's hand reluctantly wobbling your way over to the rock Alphys had pointing to.

Turning around you sat down facing the wide-open space watching Alphy's shout something at Sans which he responded to with a shout of his own, raising his hands into the air. They both moved to the center of the area standing across from each other.

"Alright Sans give me all you got!" Alphys yelled green axes appearing in her hands.

"Mweheheh, Don't Worry Captain Alphys The Magnificent Sans Never Holds Back!" Sans yelled back at her, a large bone construct of a bone hammer with an almost dragon-like skull attached to it, appearing in his hand.

You watched with an open mouth as Sans practically launched himself at Alphys raising his hammer above his head he let out a yell as he brought it down. Amazingly Alphys dodged the blow that crashed into the ground where she had just been standing, a rumble reverberated through the area. Quickly she swung her own weapon towards Sans where he left his side open during his own attack.

You gasped, moving to stand up to reach for him, only for Sans to swing his hammer again to deflect Alphys attack. Sighing in relief as he moved away from her to start all over again with his attacks, some with summoned bones other times with swings of his hammer. You watched as they danced around each other, Alphys deflecting or dodging Sans attacks and throwing a few of her own back at him forcing him to dodge.

Did they really think you would be able to fight like them, you didn't even know if you could summon attacks. But the thought of being able to do what they were doing was thrilling, could you make a giant bone hammer-like Sans or maybe magical axes like Alphys. Sitting back down you looked down at your hands, so much had changed for you.

You rubbed your fingers together, the black bone sliding across each other, it was strange that just a few days ago you were only a soul. But now in this world, you had a body, you could speak, eat, walk, see… touch, sometimes it felt overwhelming. You felt happy that you had taken that step out of the void and into the unknown.

Looking up you watched Alphys shout at Sans to hit harder, they both seemed to be having fun. You were glad to have a friend like Sans and hopefully Papyrus, you would have to ask him when next you saw the taller skeleton.

But what Papyrus said earlier this morning was true… you seemed to be doing better in leaps and bounds. You supposed it was odd that you hadn't talked before yet you knew how to talk, you've never walked before but like talking it just took a few tries and you were up and walking around the Underground. Even Alphys seemed surprised to see you moving after being out for two days, but somehow you knew how to do all of these things.

Though it was true that you didn't know how to form a tongue to be able to taste but even that only took one try. Would learning how to summon magic like Alphys and Sans to be like how you picked up the others so quickly.

"Friend Ziel Are You Alright?" blinking your eyes you noticed that Sans was standing in front of you looking worried.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought. Are you and Alphys done with training?" you looked around Sans to Alphys who was standing in the middle of the destroyed training ground, you felt bad to see she too was giving you a worried look.

Looking back to Sans to see he offered his hand to help you up, happy to hold his hand again he pulled you up smiling. "Yep! Now it's your turn!"

Surprised you looked over at Alphy's who was giving you a toothy smile, "Come on you bony noodle, let's see what you got!"

Nervously you let Sans pull you over to Alphys standing next to you as you reached her. You didn't know the first thing about training, so you really didn't know what they were expecting from you.

"Alright Ziel summoned an attack, let me see what I have to work with." You tilted your head at Alphys request just standing there looking at her. "Uh, Ziel?"

"How?" You asked confused, was it like summoning a tongue?

Both Sans and Alphys looked at each other then back at you, Sans made you jump when he gasped and smacked the side of his head.

"That's Right This Morning Was The First Time You've Ever Summoned Your Tongue!" He shouted, shaking his head looking disappointed with himself.

Alphys gave him a confused look, "What does that have to do with anything?.... Wait, you guys have tongues?"

"Of Course We Have Tongues And It Has Everything To Do With How Friend Ziel Doesn't Know How To Summon An Attack." To prove his point you stuck out your blue tongue which Alphys stared at with wide eyes.

"How your skelet-… Never mind, so I take it you've never summoned an attack?" Alphys shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck she placed her hand on her hip.

Sans turned to smile wide, "It's Pretty Much The Same Concept When It Comes To Summoning, Though All Skeletons Have An Affinity For Bones. So We Should Start With You Trying To Summon A Bone Attack."

Nodding you think back to how you summoned your tongue, it was odd you didn't have to think much of it when you showed it to Alphys. But that would be a good thing you couldn't stand thinking about an attack when fighting….

"Just put your magic into making a bone in your hand like this." Sans held his hand out in front of you, in a second a nice sized blue bone appeared. "It's All About Intent, You Don't Want To Hurt The Person You're Fighting, That's Not How We Make Friends."

Alphys groaned next to you two, "Sans that's the whole point of fighting not to make friends but to take down your opponent."

Sans huffed, dropping the bone on the ground to face Alphys, "But Alphys That's How We Became Friends."

You looked back and forth between the two of them then down at the dropped bone, you wanted to try summoning one. Raising your hand in front of you and feeling the familiar pull that came with summoning your tongue you focused the magic to take the shape of a bone. Trying to keep in mind what you were trying to summon, slowly you could feel your magic collect in your hand before taking the shape of a long blue bone.

You gasped as the bone floated above your hand, excitement-filled you looking down at the bone, you had done it, you had summoned a bone! "Sans look!"

Sans and Alphys stopped arguing, turning to you Sans gasped clapping his hands together, "Great Job Friend Ziel I Knew You Could Do It!"

You dropped the bone as he threw himself at you hugging you and swinging you around laughing, wrapping your arms around him laughing. Alphys chuckled next to you two watching Sans swing you around.

"Great job Ziel now we can practice summoning an attack." Alphys grinned at you as Sans set you down on your feet.

"Is it the same as summoning the bone?" You asked, facing her.

"Sort of but different, your soul knows what weapon or attack works for you. Not all monsters use weapons, some just have magical attacks or even both." Alphys explained both Sans and you nod along to what she was saying. Grinning she continued, "This will take practice and time to master –"

"Wow, Friend Ziel That's Amazing!" Sans cheered for you holding a bone rapier in your right hand.

"Thank you, it's light…" You smiled at him moving the rapier up to look at it closer.

Alphys mouth dropped open as both you and Sans looked at the bone like rapier, snapping her mouth closed she growled pointing at you. "What the hell I thought you said you didn't know how!"

You turned to look at her confused, "I don't though, I just sort of follow what I tell my magic what I want and it does it…. Is that not how you do it?"

Alphys groaned covering her face hunched over, "No… but whatever works I guess." She sighed before standing up straight, "Anyways let's get to your training!"

"Yeah!" Sans and you cheered.

~An Hour Later~

Panting you sat on the ground surrounded by bones that Alphys wanted you to practice summoning until they just appeared without thought. Pulling your legs up to chest you rested your head against your knees, who knew just summoning bones would take so much energy.

Hearing shuffling next to you, you look up into Sans smiling face, "Hi Sans." He had gone inside Alphys house while Alphys had drilled you on how attacks and weapons worked. How training and practice was the only true way to master one's magic.

"Mweheheh, Hello Friend Ziel Are You Ready For Your Next Training?" You let out a groan turning your head into your knees again, this isn't exactly what you thought the training was going to be. "Come On Ziel, We're Doing Cooking Train Next!"

Oh, cooking training that could be fun! Slowly unfolding from your curled up position you stood up yelping as Sans grabbed your hand to pull you over to Alphys who was waiting for the both of you smirking by her front door.

"Ok punks, let's get inside and start those cooking lessons!" Alphys shouted enthusiastically, Sans cheered with her pulling you inside after him into the house. This was going to be interesting….

*******

You never knew cooking could be so violent or require so much fire. Looking up at the ceiling that had some onion on it, the walls by the counter as well as Alphys, Sans and you covered in tomato sauce. The smell of something burning coming from the pan on fire on the stove.

"Now this is how you cook with all your might and passion! Fwahahahahah!" Alphys yelled summoning axes to smash into the pan somehow made the fire grow.

You watched wide-eyed along with Sans as the fire almost reached the ceiling browning the onion that was stuck there. To you, it looked dangerous but Sans and Alphys seemed to be having a fun time and you had to admit the fire was pretty awesome.

"We Should Probably Turn The Raging Passion Of Our Fire Before It Burns Your House Down Alphys," Sans cheered as though this had happened before.

"Wait you've burnt the house down before?" Was it safe to be here then, who lets this crazy lizard teach Sans how to cook, did Papyrus know?

All Alphys did was laugh turning to point at the both of you, "Don't be scared of the raging power of our passion for cooking you whinnies! All this fire is sure to make our tacos taste even better!"

She flexed her muscular arms after stating this as if it made her point, Sans cheered along to her flexing. Staring up at the ceiling as it started to smoke, you couldn't help but feel like you should really go with Sans's idea. Though now he seemed to agree to what Alphys was chanting about passion and cooking.

Luckily Alphys thought the food was burnt enough to turn off the raging fire, which she had to beat into submission as the fire was in the pan. Pulling out the crispy and extra crispy taco shells from the oven and throwing the burnt meat into them while Sans ran over to grab a big tub of glitter dumping the whole thing onto the tacos. 

"And that's how you make tacos with cooking passion!", "Yeah, Our Burning Passion Can Never Be Out Matched!"

You let out a laugh as they cheered over their creation, though the glitter seemed a bit much to you it seemed to make them happy.

"And now the taste test!" Alphys said splitting the glittery tacos on different plates and passing them out.

Looking down at the plate you tentatively pick up the taco, the glitter falling off it in waves, taking a bite. The taste was overwhelming of burnt plastic, the glitter had melted from the heat of the meat, grimacing at the taste you swallow the bit happy that it dissolved once it reached the back of your throat. Unlike Alphys who looked like she was gagging and choking, thumping her chest trying to swallow, finally getting it down she let out a sigh of relief before setting the taco in her hand down.

Sans seemed to have no problems eating the tacos though as Alphys and you turned to watch him eat the two tacos on his plate. Alphys grimaced watching him eat the glittery food, sighing happily he sat back smiling at the two of you. "Those Were Great Alphys!"

"Eh, I don't know about great but they certainly were better than last time." She said pushing her plate away from her.

"Don't Worry Alphys Next Time I'm Sure Next Time We'll Make The Best Tacos In All The Underground," Sans said, patting her shoulder.

Alphys stood up from her seat slamming her hands down on the table, "Your right! What am I doing grumbling about our mistake, every mistake leads to improvement! Watch out Underground we're going to make the best dang tacos ever! Fwahahahah!"

"Mweheheheh, That's Right!" Sans cheered alongside her.

A chime sound came from Sans's pocket cutting their laugh short as Sans pulled out a small blue phone and looked at the message.

"Sorry Alphys, Friend Ziel And I Have To Go Now! I Almost Forgot We Needed To Go Get Ziel Some Clothes Of His Own." Sans apologized standing up smiling at you as you followed.

Alphys looked you over with a critical eye, "Yeah those clothes and shoes do look a bit big for you buddy. Well it can't be helped," She smirked down at you placing a hand on your head rubbing it. "don't forget to practice summoning your weapon and bone attacks. Sans, I'm sure will help you."

"Of Course!" Sans gave you a thumbs up.

"Thank you Alphys I'll do my best to train." You pull your head away from her hand when she starts to try to rub it harder.

"You better punk, now get out of here!" She shooed them out the door waving after you two before slamming her door.

Chuckling Sans grabbed your hand pulling you away from Alphys house, following next to Sans you noticed that the pile of bones that you had created earlier was now gone. Only marks and gashes on the ground were left from where Sans and Alphys had trained.

"Come On Ziel, We'll Take The Boat Back To Snowdin." Smiling at the cheerful skeleton you quickened your pass to match his, hearing the sound of flowing water as you neared a river.

That's when you spotted a tall dark hooded figure, his white face had two cracks one going down his left socket the other going up his head from his right socket. White eyelights turned to watch you both near the boat he was standing in.

Sans didn't acknowledge the figure only saying "Snowdin Please." As he helped you into the boat. Facing the unknown person as he pushed the boat away from shore and up the river. All was quiet on the ride, which was odd for Sans it was making you a little uneasy.

Suddenly the unknown person spoke, "Soul of Creator wishing to be with creation, if only it were as peaceful as it seems."

You looked up into the white eyelights looking down at you with a knowing look, confused you lowered your head moving closer to Sans who took your hand, squeezing it.

What did this he mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a Gaster or is it Aester in UnderSwap? Wonder what he meant...  
> Let me know your thoughts.


	6. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes shopping with Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly, which means I'm trying my best to spot my mistakes lol  
> Thank you for your patience!

You were happy when the boat finally made it to Snowdin, stepping out onto the shore with the help of Sans you were quick to follow him and away from the river.

When you were far enough away from the boat you turned to Sans, “Who was that person?"

Sans turned his head to look at you before looking away, “…. That’s Gaster, Don’t Pay Too Much Attention To What He Said. He Is Always Saying Things That Don’t Make Much Sense.”

You furrowed your brow, it had sounded like he was trying to tell you something… but it hadn’t made any sense. What did he mean by the Soul of Creator and what did it have to do with you? Did Gaster know that you used to be just a soul, you don’t know how he would know that though. Also, what was that about a Creator… none of it really made much sense to you, so Sans must be right.

“Friend Ziel, Don’t Worry About It Too Much. Come, There’s The Village.” Following where Sans was pointing you could make out the roofs of the few buildings in Snowdin.

Shaking the thoughts of souls, Creator, and Gaster from your mind you followed next to Sans as he marched through the snow leading you into the village. Looking around at the little cabins as you passed, different monsters you hadn’t seen before standing around. Though it made it hard to keep looking around as your ill-fitted shoes made it difficult to walk through the snow.

Tripping a few times you had to grab onto Sans to keep yourself upright as your foot almost came out of the shoe.

“Careful Friend Ziel.” Sans chuckled helping you stand up straight.

“Sorry, the snow keeps trying to take my shoes.” You look down at your feet to make sure they were still on.

Sans led you around a corner that opened up to a wide area with a tree decorated in the center, turning your head to look at the closest building that had a sign outside, ‘Muffet’s’. That must be where Papyrus got the spider cider, you licked your teeth, it had tasted really good and sweet. Pulling your attention away from the building to stare ahead of you, your sockets widened at the large white dog monster standing in front of Muffet’s.

“Hello, Greater Dog!” The large monster turned its giant head at Sans greeting, seeing the both of you he let out a woof looking happy to see Sans.

Sans stopped to give the Greater Dog a pat on the head smiling, you even got a chance to touch the giant dog monster, waving goodbye after a while Sans led you away towards another two buildings.

“That’s The Inn And Next To It Is The Store Where We Will Hopefully Find You Some Clothes.” Sans pointed to the two buildings passing it to head to the store, “The Inn Is Run By Dogamy and Dogaressa, Their Husband And Wife Dog Monsters. The Store Is Run By Doggo, He Has A Hard Time Seeing Unless You're Moving So Try To Sway Where You Stand So He Can See You.”

Nodding at Sans's explanation you stop with him as he opens the door to the store open, stepping out of the cold snow, and inside the warm store sends a shiver down your spine. You felt the chill you hadn’t even noticed melt off your bones as you followed Sans further into the store.

Standing at the counter was a black and white dog monster, his beady eyes were tracking the both of you as you walked up to the counter.

Sans started to sway back and forth even as he waved at Doggo, “Hi Doggo, You Wouldn’t Happen To Have Any Clothes That Would Fit My Friend Ziel Would You?”

Doggo looked over to you squinting his eyes, realizing that you weren’t moving like Sans you started to sway like him. “Hello.”

You couldn’t help but snicker as Doggo jumped at your greeting looking at you like you just appeared. Looking at his right shoulder you were surprised to see there was no description given but his name.

Turning your attention back to the dog monster as he pulled himself together, Doggo looked you over, “Hello, I didn’t know more skeletons were walking about. Thought it was only Sans and Papyrus that were the only ones in the Underground.”

“Ziel Just Left The Ruins So He’s Staying With Brother And I,” Sans informed Doggo, smiling over at you encouragingly.

Doggo looked surprised as he looked over at Sans, “The Ruins? Didn’t know anyone was even in the Ruins.” He grumbled scratching his ear before turning his head to you, looking you up and down again. “Well, I might have a few clothes that might fit him, they’re in the back on the third shelf near the curtain. You can use the changing room back there as well, let me know if you need any help.”

“Thanks So Much, Doggo.” Sans smiled at the dog monster before grabbing your hand to pull you around the counter to the back of the store behind the curtain.

The room was small with different size shelves lining the wall filled with clothes, in the middle of the room were two tables covered in different sizes and colored shoes. Following Sans into the room and down to where Doggo said there might be clothes that fit you.

Looking at the shelf there wasn’t much there which made Sans sigh, reaching up he started to shift through them with you standing by his side.

“Not Surprising There Isn’t Much To Choose From, There Aren’t Many Monsters Our Size,” Sans told you, holding up a shirt before putting it back.

Moving forward you shuffled through the shelves with Sans trying to find something for you to wear. Searching around you spotted a purple sweater-like shirt, pulling it out and holding it up like Sans had done your sockets widened.

“Wow Ziel That’s A Very Nice Shirt, And The Color Would Look Great With Your Bones…Though It Doesn’t Have Any Sleeves, The Silver Buttons Also Look Nice With The Purple” Sans took the shirt from you looking it over humming, “Yes, Let's Add This To Our Try On Pile.”

Nodding you watched Sans add the sleeveless shirt to the side, the only thing in their so-called pile. Turning away from the shirt you both started looking again, pulling out a different shirt to try out. Moving down the shelf you found pants and shorts, reaching for a white pair of shorts you held them out. Tilting your head you turn to look at Sans who had moved down next to you.

“What Did You Find?” You turned to show him the white shorts, a light blue glow flushed his cheeks, “May-Maybe Not Those..”

Confused, you looked down at the shorts you had found, “Why not they look to be my size?”

Sans looked back at the shelf, the blue blush still on his face, “They’re Too Short!”

Staring back at Sans then back at the shorts you stood up, holding the shorts up against you. “But Sans aren’t shorts supposed to be short?”

The shorts reached almost mid femur or maybe higher, it was hard to tell without trying them on.

“Nooooo, Friend Ziel Shorts Are Short True But That Doesn’t Mean They Have To Be That Short.” Sans was covering his face now trying not to watch as you held the shorts to you.

“I want to try them on.” You didn’t know if you like the shortness but it was funny to watch Sans get flustered over a pair of shorts, so you added them to the small pile.

Sans lowered his hands frowning at you in betrayal, chuckling you knelt back down with him to look for more pants and shorts. Sans found a nice pair of jeans but he wasn’t happy with them because they looked like they would be too low on your hips.

After a while of not finding much else you both stood up, Sans picked up your small pile and carried them over to a little room with a curtain for a door. Sliding it back revealed the inside of the room only had a chair and a mirror on the wall. Laying the clothes on the chair Sans stepped back next to you, placing a hand on your back he gently pushed you inside the small room closing the curtain behind you.

Looking around the small room your eye landed on the mirror…

The skeleton in front in the mirror was you, its blue eyelight grew before going back to its original size as you got over the shock of seeing… well, you. It was only the second time you had gotten to see your body and the first time you hadn’t even known it was you. Reaching up your hand you watched the skeleton's own black hand move at the same time. Touching your jaw you noticed that your face was very much like Sans, where your jaw was fused with the rest of your skull giving a smooth look.

You looked at your teeth as the bone around them stretched as your mouth pulled into a smile. Blinking you noted that the eyeteeth were a little sharper-looking then Sans and Papyrus. Touching your face felt weird, feeling both hard and soft as you poked your cheek. Tilting your head to the side you noticed that your white bones had a light dusting of small spots that sparkled in the light above you.

“Friend Ziel Are You Going To Come Out And Show Me The Clothes You Try On?” Hearing Sans voices had you stop tilting your head side to side watching the light reflect off the small speckles.

“Yes sorry, I got distracted.” You stepped back from the mirror to look down at the pile of clothes.

Going to reach for one of the shirts you stopped realizing you would have to take off the one you were wearing. Letting out a sigh you reached for the bottom of the t-shirt you were wearing lifting it above your head. Setting down the shirt on the back of the chair you couldn’t help but look in the mirror again.

There wasn’t much to look at though the white bones of your ribs and spine looking very much like a skeleton. Though they did have the same speckles as your head, you wondered if Sans had the same spots. You hadn’t looked that closely at his face or body to see if they did. A light glowing in your ribcage caught your eye, looking closer you could make out that it was a white four-point star.

It was you, soul you…only now you were housed inside a body you had made so you could be part of this world. Raising your hand to rest it above where you were now caged, it hit you now seeing yourself again.

“Ziel Are You Alright?” jumping you dropped your hand turning to look at the closed curtain.

Quickly grabbing the first shirt you shoved it over your head calling out to Sans, “I’m fine, just looking at myself.”

Once the T-shirt was on properly you whipped around to open the curtain looking at Sans who was standing just outside with his hands on his hips. You watched as he gave you a once over furrowing his brow.

“Mweh, I Don’t Think Green Is Your Color.” Blinking in confusion you look down at the shirt, frowning you had to agree with Sans the color wasn’t genuinely nice.

“Well Back In Try Another One, I’m Sure We’ll Find Something That Fits You.” Sans gave an encouraging smile as you grabbed the curtain to close it.

Trying on a few more shirts though had still not produced one that you liked, sighing you took off the white blouse like shirt folding it up nicely and setting down with the other rejected ones.

Looking over at the pile there was only the purple shirt you had found, reaching for it and lifting it in front of you. Blinking at the silver buttons that went from the neck to the left shoulder, it had a black thick thread that wrapped around them allowing the neck to open up. Curious you easily plucked the thread hoops off the silver buttons bringing it closer to get a better look at the buttons.

The design of an engraved tree was carved into the silver buttons, smiling at the cute buttons you quickly slip your arms through the sleeveless openings. Pulling the shirt over your head, the comfortable fluffy fabric feeling nice against your bones. It was easier to get your head through the turtleneck with the buttons unbuttoned. Slowly looping the black thread hoops over the buttons again to bring the two sides together.

Looking at yourself in the mirror and turning back and forth to see how it moved, the cloth gently sliding with every move over your ribs. The black bones of your forearms and hands made it look like you were wearing gloves.

Smiling at the look you turned around to show Sans pulling back the curtain, you could feel your smile widening as Sans looked you over.

“Gasp, Friend Ziel That Is A Very Nice Shirt! The Color Looks Really Good On You Too.” Sans said moving forward he pulled you out of the fitting room to have you turn around for him.

“I like it, it feels soft.” You said running your hands the smooth fluffy fabric.

“Mweheheh, keep it on and try on the pants I’ll go look for shoes that might fit you.” Nodding at Sans you returned to the fitting room.

Closing the curtain behind you and looking down it was easy to slip the borrowed shoes off before grabbing the elastic band of your shorts to pull them down. Making sure to place the shorts with the shirt you took off earlier so that it wouldn’t get mixed with the ones you tried on.

Looking in the mirror you couldn’t help letting out a chuckle at the star boxers that hung from your hips. You supposed that would be another thing you would have to get, Sans probably didn’t want to share underwear with you.

Turning away from the mirror to look at the pairs of pants and shorts you both found. The first pair that caught your eye was the white shorts, a mischievous smile split across your face. Picking them up and sliding them up your legs, buttoning the silver button you looked at yourself in the mirror again.

The shorts hung a bit low on your hips but the plum shirt you were wearing covered any hip bone that was showing. The shorts just reached midthigh which left the rest of your legs bare, the white color made the blackness of your leg bones stand out and had it look like you were wearing really long socks.

Grinning at your reflection you quickly turned and opened the screen wanting to see Sans reaction to them. Not seeing him standing right outside the fitting room you look around, spotting him at a table holding up shoes. Grin widening, quietly making your way over to stand next to him.

“Sans, how about these?” Tapping Sans's shoulder you couldn’t wait to see his reaction.

Stepping back from him so he could look at the shorts properly, you watched as he turned to smile at you before looking down at your legs. A bright glowing blush appeared on his face as his mouth dropped, you laughed as he quickly turned away from sputtering.

“Friend Ziel! Tho-Those Sh-Shorts, Why?” Still laughing at his reaction you wrapped your arms around your ribs laughing.

Wiping your eye clear of tears, you looked at Sans smiling, “But Sans I like them, they make my leg bones look nice.”

“Noooo, Ziel Y-Your Legs Look L-Like -Like. Here Just Put These On!” He turned towards you thrusting a pair of boots in your hands still looking away.

Not really understanding but finding it funny, you laughed making your way over the chair in the fitting room. Sitting down you looked down at the boots Sans had practically thrown at you, then at your legs.

Now how to put them on, they were a lot longer than the tennis shoes you had been wearing. Placing one of the boots on the floor you looked over the one still in your hand. The brown leather was soft and smooth to the touch, the toe was pointed and had a small heel. You didn’t know if you could walk with a heel like this but it would make you taller. There were buckles on one side which you undid seeing that it opened the whole boot so you could just slide your foot right inside.

Lifting one of your bare legs to slip it into the boot so that the buckles were facing the outer part of your leg. Foot comfortable in place and redoing the buckles, the boot reached above your knee and left only a few inches of your black bones visible between the shorts and the shoe.

Grabbing the other boot you preceded to do the same with the other foot, once both shoes were on you stood up. The foot part felt snug but not tight and it was a wonder the upper half didn’t fall somehow staying up and smooth, even though nothing was there to keep it there.

Looking over to Sans you to see he still wasn’t looking at you rummaging around in the small shoe pile. Smiling softly you looked down to take a test step in the heels, the first click of the boot had Sans look over at you.

Slowly taking steps to get used to the heel you made your way over to Sans who was watching you. Standing just in front of Sans now you did a little turn smiling at him, it was a little wobbly but you could get a hang of it.

“Wowzers Friend Ziel, How Do They Feel? Any Movement or feel uncomfortable?” Sans asked looking down at the boots.

Taking another walk around the small space you stopped in front of Sans again, “They feel fine the heel is different but I’m getting the hang of walking with it.”

Giving you a smile Sans turned back to the table holding another pair of shoes, “Try these on and the pair of pants as well.”

Taking the dark ankle-high boots that also had a heel, from him you headed back to the fitting room, changing out of the shorts and taking off the thigh-high boots. Then slipping on the dark faded tight jeans and ankle boots before showing them to Sans, you chuckled as he sighed in relief. Maybe the shorts were too much for the other skeleton still, it was funny.

“Ok, Well I Think That’s All We’ll Find Here, So How About You Grab A Few Shirts That Were Ok And One You Would Like To Use For Pajamas. Well Get Both Shoes And Anything Else You Like, Because Nothing Is Too Good For The Magnificent Sans Friend!” Sans struck a heroic pose letting out his cute laugh.

Chuckling you picked up a few of the shirts that would work for everyday use before returning the clothes that didn’t work so well onto the right shelf. Keeping the plum turtleneck on, loving the fluffiness of it against your ribs, as well as the jeans and ankle boots. You added the white shorts to the take pile with Sans sighing at it before picking up the clothes taking them out to Doggo.

Picking up the other pair of boots you quickly followed after him, pulling the curtain back and going into the rest of the store. Placing the boots on the counter and turning to Sans to see him pouting as he looked at his phone.

“What is it?” You asked worried about why he looked so upset.

Sans huffed crossing his arms and tapping his foot, “Papyrus Went To Muffet’s And Muffet wants Me To Come Pick Him Up.”

“Is he ok? Why does Muffet need us to pick him up?” Feeling concerned for Papyrus you looked down at Sans's phone to see what Muffet said, but the screen was already dark.

“Papyrus Is Fine, Just Had Too Much To Drink. Muffet Owns The Café We Passed Earlier, She Wants Us To Pick Up Brother And Drag Him Home.” Sans let out another huff turning to face Doggo while placing his cell phone back into his pocket.

Well at least Papyrus is fine and if Sans wasn’t worried about him than it must not be that big of a deal. Though Sans was still a little upset about Papyrus needing to be dragged home. Looking back a Doggo who was counting the articles of clothing before telling them how much it would be.

Watching Sans pull out gold coins from his pocket and handing them over to the dog monster. It was amazing to see Sans place your new clothes as well as the clothes you had borrowed into his phone's storage before the both of you said goodbye to Doggo.

It was dark outside lanterns hanging from the buildings lighting a path through town, turning to Sans who was leading the way to Muffet’s, “Sans what are those gold coins?”

Surprised Sans turned his head to face you, his blue eyelights glowing in the dark of the night. You wondered if your eyelight glowed like his…

“Those Gold Coins Are How We Pay For Goods In The Underground…Do They Not Use Gold Coins In The Ruins To Buy Things?” Sans gave you a curious look.

Your eyes widened as you realized that Sans had just bought you clothes, feeling embarrassed you lowered your head. “I don’t know if they do. I’m sorry you used your gold to buy me clothes…”

You felt guilty now looking down at your new clothes if you had known that Sans would have to pay for them…. But, what could you do it’s not like you had any gold of your own to pay for things. Still, though you didn’t want Sans or Papyrus to spend their gold on you.

“Don’t Worry About It Friend Ziel! I Figured You Didn’t Have Any Gold On You… seeing as we found you with no clothes on in the snow… And I The Magnificent Sans Will Not Leave My Friends Unclothed, So Think Nothing Of It.” Sans gave you a huge smile grabbing your hand to lead you to Muffet’s. “Now Let’s Go Pick Up Papyrus, I’m Sure Muffet Will Be Glad To Meet You As Well!”

You felt a little better after Sans said it was ok, but still, you knew you would have to find a way to repay both brothers. Maybe there was a job you could get in town… even though things were still new to you, there had to be something that you could do to help them.

Stopping in front of Muffet’s you turned your head to look at Sans as he didn’t go in only to find him grimacing at the door. “Sans, are we going to get Papyrus?”

“Yes, Yes Let's Go In And Get Brother,” Sans said reaching for the door opening it, warm light spilling out from the café washing over you both.

“Finally here Dearies~, I was beginning to worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We seem to have a mischievous side lol  
> I know right now everything is sort of playing out like many others, just trying to set this world up but believe me things will start speeding up after awhile. I already have about 30 chapter ideas and that's not even hitting the middle of the story it only explains the beginning lol (aka this is going to be a long fic, if I can tell it right)  
> Also hit me up on either Tumblr or Twitter if you have questions or just want to say hello! :D  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	7. Revision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dang it! My bad DX

So pretty much I'm not liking how this is going so I'm going to rewrite it and repost it once the revision is done. In other words, I won't upload the new version until I'm caught up with Chapter 6 and working on chapter 7. I hate to do this and I should have thought about how I was going to write it more before posting the first chapter but I feel the new version will be better. 


	8. Rewrite up

Just letting you all know that the new version of this story is up well only chapter 1 and 2 but I'm working on the other chapters right now along with my other fic 'The Bitty House' so I'm trying to get this backup and going lol here is the link to the new version I'll take this story down in about a week so that it doesn't get mixed up. [Void (Rewritten)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625900/chapters/59493562)

**Author's Note:**

> I know somethings might be weird but it will all be explained through out the story so be patient.  
> This idea sorta popped into my head, though really the mc is older then my other fic. Like last year old, but it wouldn't leave me alone so here it is.


End file.
